If the past was different
by tennisstar1
Summary: What if when Hao killed Lyserg's parents, he took Lyserg with him? What would have happened? HaoLyserg... very ooc...
1. Chapter 1

Title: If the past was different

Summary: What if when Hao killed Lyserg's parents, he took Lyserg with him? What would happen then? Hao/Lyserg

**WARNINGS: VERY AU, CHARACTER DEATH, AND YAOI!**

Me: Whee! I love those guys! For those of you who are reading Peopleperson1590's stories, she's really busy with tennis right now. Going to so many tournaments, poor Arabella.

Lyserg: Another one?

Me: Yup. Now, let's start!

**CHAPTER 1**

Lyserg and Morphine were running happily to back to the mansion, he was able to find the key! His dad would be so proud of him. Though when his house came in sight, he gasped. Horrid flames were ingulfing his beloved house, and then he started running even faster. He opened the door and was greeted by smoke. He coughed. The fairy tried to pull him away from the flames but he pushed her aside (Aw, poor Morphine. So under appreciated,). Then he saw them. His dad dead on inpact from a piece of the ceiling stabbing him through his spine. His mother was screaming, being burned alive. "Mommy!" he called out. Tears were racing down his face. Then he saw a figure of his size that was laughing and grasped him by the shoulder.

It was a boy just like him. The other one looked pissed, then his expression changed into interest. "You may be of use to me," he said and grabbed Lyserg's waist. Lyserg struggled, until he froze in fright by the spirit of fire. Hao smiled and carried Lyserg away, knowing that the holy spirit Morphine would follow. Though when he took Lyserg to meet the other followers, the green haired boy wasn't being very cooperative...

"I hate you! Why did you kill my mommy and daddy!" he asked angrily. Hao sighed. "They didn't understand," Hao said. Lyserg then was confused. "What was it that they didn't understand?" Lyserg asked. The others were giggling at his innocence, and Hao smiled. This was the first time he ever thought something was... cute. "Come sit next to me little- "I'm not little! I'm the same as you," Lyserg said. Then a girl with orange hair that was tied in pigtails picked him up and yelled to his face, "Dont you dare talk to Hao-sama that way!". Lyserg wished he had some ear plugs. Hao tisked and said, "Machi, don't do that to the poor boy. Now, how would you like to be addressed?". Lyserg huffed and then squealed as he was just dropped. "I'm Lyserg! And you are mean... you took mommy and daddy away..." and then Lyserg started to cry. Hao dismissed the others away and hugged Lyserg.

Lyserg gripped at Hao's poncho with his little hands, sobbing. Morphine was right next to him, feeling so sorry for the boy. Hao rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. "Well Lyserg, do you know what your mom and dad didn't understand?" Hao asked. Lyserg sniffed. "What?" he asked. "I want to make the world beautiful again. Look at that sunset right there," he pointed. The sun was setting behind the buildings. Lyserg turned to him and said, "So?". Hao touched his cheek, amazed by how soft it was. "It's not as beautiful as usually is. I want you to be my ally, Lyserg Diethel. Your parents wanted those inconsiderate humans to live, when they have no purpose. Will you please help me make this place beautiful again?" Hao asked.

Lyserg gulped. This person made him feel so safe and warm. He hugged him tighter, and said, "Will you always be with me?". Lyserg didn't have his mom and dad anymore, and this guy, or Hao-sama as that girl called him, was the only thing he has. Hao was shocked. The fire shaman was sure that the boy would give him some sort of silent treatment and try to ignore him. But that question made his heart pound. What was this feeling? "Oh course," Hao said. Lyserg then had a perked up smile and hugged Hao tighter and kissed him on the cheek. "Really? I don't like being lonely. I wuv you Hao-kun!" Lyserg cheered. Hao blushed and froze. "And I'll be your- what does ally mean? Is it like a friend?" Lyserg asked.

Hao smiled. "No, but I'd like to be your friend." he said...

**6 MONTHS LATER**

Hao was trying to teach Lyserg how to use an oversoul. The poor kid was trying really hard to impress Hao, but he was on his hands and knees. His little body exhausted. "Lyserg, you should rest- "NO! I'll get it!" he yelled and tried again. "Morphine! OVERSOUL!" he yelled. A bright white light blinded Hao, and he was greeted by a promising sight. Lyserg did it. But after 30 seconds, Lyserg let go of his oversoul and fainted. Though he didn't collide painfully to the ground because Hao was there to catch him. "I'm very proud of you," Hao said. Lyserg wasn't awake to listen, but Morphine smiled. She trusted Hao with her master, and knew he would take good care of him. Hao carried Lyserg to a grassy hill and let him sleep.

The emerald green haired boy was only 6 years old still and he was able to use an oversoul. Most didn't even know how to hyoi gatte (integrate in the english manga and anime). He brushed his fingers across Lyserg's cheeks, so soft like a baby's. Hao was in love. In love with a boy who parents he just recently murdered and was only six years old. His body was the right age, but he still felt that being in love with him was wrong. But that face, so innocent and like an angel. It would be until four hours later that Lyserg started to stir. Hao was staring at the clouds, until he heard a soft yawn. He turned and smiled.

"I'm proud of you Lyserg. Most won't be able to use an oversoul unless years of practice. You accomplished that in 6 months," Hao said. Lyserg had a big smile and said, "Will I be as good as you?". Hao laughed. "Maybe, you have potential." he said. Lyserg walked closer to Hao and sat on his lap. Hao's heart was beating faster, and his breath was quickening. "Yay! Hao-kun, the others told me to ask you where do we go now?" Lyserg said. Hao put a finger to his chin and started tapping it. "Hm... have you ever been to Japan Lyserg?" Hao asked. Lyserg shook his head in a 'no'. "But I know Japanese, mommy said to understand other's cultures and languages. Will it be fun?" Lyserg asked.

Hao nodded...

**1 WEEK LATER**

Hao told all of his followers that they just train in there homeland until the tournament. He and Lyserg sat on top of the spirit of fire and were crossing over a wide body of water. Lyserg was scared about being so high up and clung to Hao's arm. "It'll be okay Lyserg, just try to relax." Hao said. Lyserg didn't feel any different trying to concentrating on happy thoughts. "Um... can I sit on your lap Hao?" Lyserg asked. Hao pulled Lyserg on his lap and hugged his waist. Hao's head resting against Lyserg's shoulders, breathing in Lyserg's scent. He smelled like vanilla. Or something really sweet. The velocity of there speed picked up a little, for the wind was blowing them forward.

Soon it was night time and Lyserg was asleep in Hao's arms. Hao decided to sleep as well. Even though he could use his ovesoul in his sleep, he wouldn't be able to see where they were going. So he made the spirit of fire bring them down to the ground. Judging by the people's attire, they were in Egypt. The spirit of fire accidentally went off course, but that's okay. Hao carried Lyserg bridal style and saw an abandoned building. There was no one in there, but it had fresh drawings on them. Probably people of poverty's children were sometimes in there playing. He took off his poncho and laid it down so Lyserg could have a pillow of some sorts. Then he gently laid Lyserg down and laid next to him, hugging his waist with his right arm.

"Sleep well Lyserg," he said and fell asleep himself...

About 7 hours later, both Hao and Lyserg woke up. Lyserg asked sleepily where were they. "Egypt," Hao said. Lyserg nodded and yawned cutely. Hao held Lyserg's hand and led him out of the building. He summoned the spirit of fire and they were off again. Lyserg now finally didn't feel or look sleepy. "Hao-kun, when will we get there?" Lyserg asked. Hao smiled. "Tonight Lyserg, are you still scared?" Hao asked. Lyserg nodded. Hao pulled him into his lap again and hugged him. "Do I make you feel safe?" he asked. Lyserg nodded. Hao smiled even wider. "So, now you can hold your oversoul for 4 hours. That's pretty good for only 1 week," Hao said. Lyserg then whined, "But Hao can use 6 and hold them for a year." Lyserg said. Hao patted him on the head and said, "That's okay Lyserg, you'll catch up to me."...

**CHAPTER 1 OVER**

Me: I just love Hao and Lyserg! Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hehe. I wondered why people haven't ever thought of this plot or they have and I can't find it.

Hao: You suck at this writing.

Me: Like you could do better!

Hao: Yes, I can.

Me: I'm not going to argue anymore. Here's chapter 2! Oh! Ren's also going to be part of Hao's circle!

**CHAPTER 2**

So far they were in China. Hao decided that they should stop. He didn't know why, but his instincts told him to. When he told the spirit of fire to land, the spirit landed in front of a mansion in practically the middle of nowhere in the country. Hao told the spirit to slip both him and the sleeping Lyserg into thewindow and they were in a room in the mansion. It was very plain. It had a variety of weapons. Like kwan dos, spears, swords, sheilds, daggers, ninja stars, and many more. Lyserg woke up, and started rubbing his eyes. "Are we there now?" he asked. Hao shook his head. He looked elsewhere in the room and saw it. On the queen sized bed, there was a stuffed tiger. Hao sat himself on the bed and told Lyserg to do the same.

"Hao, isn't this somebody else's?" Lyserg asked. Hao nodded. "Then we shouldn't- "Get out of my room!" yelled a voice. Hao and Lyserg turned to the door, looking at a pissed off chinese kid. He had a lovely shade of purple hair, though it had a big spike in the back that looked like if it hit you, you'd die. Feline golden eyes with a burning fire of hatred in them, his face very handsome. He wore black silk pajamas with sleeves, and he was wearing black slippers. This boy intrigued Hao. He could sense that he had potential to be strong. "We're sorry um... mister. Can we just be friends?" Lyserg suggest as he got off the bed and offered Ren his hand. Ren pushed him to the ground and yelled, "I don't need friends! Go away!". This mad Hao angry. Nobody was allowed to hurt Lyserg... ever!

He was about to attack when Lyserg's hand gestured him to wait. "Why don't you come with Hao-kun? The rightful person to become shaman king- "I shall be shaman king!" the boy yelled. "Tell, what's your name and your dream?" Lyserg asked. The boy had a surprised look on his face. This strange green haired boy that was in his room for some reason, seemed to actually care. "Tao Ren. My dream is to become shaman king to prove that I am the strongest," if this Ren boy wanted to say more, he couldn't. Lyserg had backhanded him hard on the cheek. "You are so selfish. You know why Hao-kun wants to be shaman king? Cause he cares about our planet, and I support his cause completely." Lyserg declared.

Hao smiled. Ren just seemed angry. "What does he plan to do that is so important?" Ren asked. Lyserg said, "To kill humans, and create an all shaman kingdom. So earth can be restored to it's rightful glory.". Hao walked up to Lyserg and stood right next to him. He looked at Ren. "Humans are dirty. And I hate them," Ren said. Hao smirked. "All the more reason for you to join me, Tao Ren." Hao said. He extened his hand to him, waiting for it to be taken. The little boy shook it. He looked at Lyserg and apologized. "That's okay!" Lyserg said, with a big smile. Ren blushed. This boy was so nice and cute to be true. "My name's Lyserg, and you probably figured out that that's Hao-kun. What to be friends?" Lyserg asked. Ren nodded.

Lyserg squealed and gave Ren a hug. Ren didn't know what to do. He never had 'friends' before... "Is it okay if we spend the night here? We're going to leave for Japan tomorrow." Hao said. Lyserg pouted. "Can't Ren come along with us?" he asked. Ren huffed. "Of course I'm going. I want to get away from my stupid dad as soon as possible." the chinese boy said. Lyserg hugged him tighter and buried his head in Ren's chest. "Yay!" Lyserg cheered. Hao smiled. He loved seeing Lyserg happy. The boy didn't even seem to mind that his parents were dead. "Get off, I don't like being touched." Ren said. Lyserg did. He pointed at the tiger and asked Ren if it was his. "Yes, it's mine. I'm going to bring him with me tomorrow," Ren said.

"Wow, he must be really important. Right Morphine?" Lyserg asked the fairy. She nodded and swirled around Lyserg's head, making him giggle in amusement. Then the spirit of a chinese general came in. "Bochama (I think that's how it's spelled. Tell me if it's wrong.), your sister Jun wishes for you to sleep," then he stopped when he saw Lyserg and Hao. Lyserg waved at him and Hao just looked at him. "Who are they?" he asked. He slowly waved back to the emerald green eyed boy, and felt an uncomfortable shiver from the other one. "I'm Lyserg, and this is Morphine." Lyserg introduced, pointing at himself and Morphine. The pink fairy fluttered to the warrior, he looked at the beautiful creature in amazement. "Forgive me, I am Bason. I am Ren's present from his father," the spirit said. Hao smirked. "I knew I made the right chose to ask him to join me and be my friend." Hao said.

Bason seemed really happy. Ren blushed and than lit a candle. He grabbed some paper and wrote a note down. It said he was going away and he wouldn't come back until he could beat his old man. Though if he could, he would visit onee-san. Then the fire of the candle went away on it's own, and appeared in Hao's hand. "Are you afraid- "I'm not afraid of anything." Ren said. Lyserg jumped on the bed and hugged his arm. "I am! Terrible heights while riding on top of the spirit of fire, it's scary!" he said. Ren blushed. Okay, in Hao's opinion, they were getting a little too friendly. "But it's okay, Hao-kun's there to hug me." Lyserg said. Ren blushed even harder and said, "Let's just go to sleep.".

And with that, they settled in Ren's bed and fell asleep. Ren on the right, Lyserg in the middle, Hao on the left, their spirits watching them...

**THE NEXT DAY**

Ren awoke and saw no one beside him. He then felt his heart sink a little. It was all just a- "How long are you going to keep us waiting?" a whiny voice asked. He turned to see it was Lyserg. "Hurry up and get dressed Ren," Hao said. Ren actually smiled and scurried to his drawer. He quickly pulled out a shirt and a pair of baggy pants, and some comfy slip on sandals. He then hopped onto the spirit of fire and sat comfortable. "Wow Ren, you are brave." Lyserg said. Ren looked at them and started walking closer to them so he could sit right next to them. Then Ren noticed that Lyserg was sitting in Hao's lap and said, "What are you guys, married?". Lyserg blushed and Hao was laughing like crazy. "I love my friends. So now I'll love you too Ren," Lyserg said.

This made Ren blush. Bason, his kwan do, and the stuffed tiger was all that Ren had brought with him. Lyserg only had Morphine and the crystal pendulum. Hao was going to take care and train them. "So Ren, can you use hyoi gatte with that chinese warrior of yours?" Hao asked. Ren nodded. "I'm not a baby!" Ren yelled. Lyserg laughed. "You are funny. Your hair spikes up when you get angry," Lyserg said. Hao laughed and Ren just seemed even more mad. Lyserg then jumped in Ren's lap and hugged him. "Yay! Now I have two new friends! You and Bason!" Lyserg cheered...

**CHAPTER 2 OVER**

Me: Lyserg is so cute as a chibi!

Hao: Uh...

Me: Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: -sigh- Now they'll meet Yoh and Ren's going to show just how strong he is.

Lyserg: Is he going to lose?

Me: That's for the readers to read and find out. Oh, since Yoh hasn't met Amidamaru yet, he'll have a different spirit.

**CHAPTER 3**

They were hovering over the forest near Izumo. "Where are we going in Japan anyways Hao-kun?" Lyserg asked. Hao smiled. "We're going to visit my otouto," he said. Ren scuffed. "Great, were going to have a little kid with us (Ren, you are 6. You're pretty little!)." Ren said. "He's my twin," Hao said. Lyserg had a big smile on his face. "Will he join us?" he asked. Hao shook his head. "Not likely, so don't get your hopes up Lyserg." Hao said. Ren smirked. "So what's you otouto like?" he asked Hao. Hao turned to Ren and said, "He's a baka, who I can't believe was once a part of me. I want him to get stronger, so when we merge as one, I'll be at maximum power. The power I need to help this world." Hao said. Lyserg hugged onto Hao tighter, the wind blowing to fast for his liking.

When Hao spotted the house, he told the spirit of fire to move down. Home sweet home...they were still in the forest, the house only 5 yards away. "Why aren't we going to the house?" Lyserg asked. He would like to meet his friend's brother. "Cause Yoh's in the forest training, near the cliff. Come on," Hao said. Ren held Lyserg's hand so that the green haired boy wouldn't feel scared in the woods. Lyserg smiled at Ren. "How'd you know I was scared?" Lyserg asked. Ren huffed and said, "You get scared of everything,". Lyserg pouted. "Not true," he said. "Come on guys, hurry up. Just a little further," Hao said.

They all looked to see Yoh Asakura sleeping. Ren sighed and said, "You expect me to believe you're related to this slacker Hao?". Hao laughed. Lyserg then walked up and kneeled down to Yoh. He poked Yoh's face and said, "Hey, wakie wakie!". Hao chuckled. Could anyone be this cute? Yoh's eyes opened, and he had a look of that of an idiot. "What's your name Hao-kun otouto?" Lyserg asked. Yoh yawned. "Um... who's Hao? I'm Yoh," he said. Ren sighed and said, "Hao, don't bother fighting this moron. I'll handle it." Ren said. Hao nodded. "Have fun Ren," Hao said. Ren sighed. This Yoh looked weak. "Lyserg, move out of the way. I'll handle it," Ren said as he pulled out his kwan do. Lyserg understood, got up and stood next to Hao.

"Now we'll see just how good Ren is." Hao said. Lyserg nodded and then cheered, "Go Ren!". Ren pointed at Yoh and said, "Fight me, and prove to me you are strong.". Yoh just seemed confused. He then felt the spirit of the dead archer, Miramo. He grabbed the spirit and pushed it in his body. Yoh then took a the bow and the arrows that were right beside him. Ren smirked. He yelled out hyoi gatte as hepushed Bason inside him. He tried to strike Yoh with his spear, but Yoh blocked it easily with the bow. Ren smiled. "It's good to know that you can fight a little. But you're not as good as me!" Ren yelled. The kwan do moved at unbelievable speed and Yoh fell back. Yoh quickly got up and shot an arrow directly at Ren.

Yoh was shocked when Ren caught it with ease. Yoh just shot another arrow, but it was too late. Ren pushed him back with great force that Yoh had passed out. "Sugoi," Lyserg whispered. Hao yawned. "Ren, stop playing around. Let's go somewhere else," Hao said. Ren walked along side the other two and they left on the spirit of fire. "Ren, you are so cool!" Lyserg said and hugged him. Ren had a smug look on his face and said, "He was just weak.". Hao smirked at their antics, though he was sad by his otouto's laziness. Lyserg noticed Hao's disappointment, and sat on his lap and gave a big smile. "It's okay Hao, I think it will motivate Yoh to be stronger." Lyserg tried to reassure. The green haired boy then gave Hao a peck on the cheek and giggled at Hao's blushing face. Ren groaned and said, "You guys are embarrassing.". Hao tisked him and said, "Don't make me mad Ren, you know how powerful I am. Be prepared for some harsh training for the shaman king tournament.".

Lyserg and Ren looked excited. "Yay, and now it will be fun with Ren with us." Lyserg jumped. Ren sighed. "Why do you have to be so... cute and fuzzy?" he asked. Lyserg laughed at Ren. "This from the guy who carries a stuffed tiger around?" Lyserg said. Ren blushed and started cursing like 6 years shouldn't. "So where are we going now Hao?" Ren asked. Hao put a finger to his chin and thought. Then he said, "The tournament is in Tokyo, and we can train there.". Tokyo wasn't that far since they were flying. Lyserg was amused by the lights the city made, and Ren looked at it with disgust. "Hao-kun, look what the humans made. Though, it's still not as pretty as nature itself," Lyserg said. Ren nodded in agreement. Hao sighed. "That's why they must be annihilated Lyserg," Hao said. Lyserg clung to Hao tighter and they descended down to the ground.

Ren liked the adrenaline that flying gave and pouted as he felt that they were dropping down. There was a cemetary near by that was also a park. Lyserg was greeted by the many spirits in the cemetary, making him feel scared and he clung to Hao. "I don't want to be possessed." Lyserg cried. Hao smiled at the boy's antics and led them to the forest just outside the park. "We'll stay in an underground cave near the forest," Hao said. Ren nodded and held Lyserg's hand so he wouldn't get lost. Morphine felt at home in the forest and looked really happy. Bason was just happy that his bochama had friends, though thought it was bad to leave his sister Jun in the house by herself with her parents and grandparents.

They walked for about 30 yards to see a big hole about 20 feet in diameter. The cave sloped down and the ceiling didn't look so damp. There were very few bats, which was kind of strange. Lyserg took his shirt off and put it on the floor of the cave. "This place is pretty warm," Diethel said. Ren and Hao smiled at his enjoyment and sat next to him. They did the same thing to their shirts as well. "Right now is about 7:30 pm, judging by the position of the sun." Ren said. "Bochama is so smart," Bason praised. Lyserg told Morphine to go further into the cave, to see how deep it was. The fairy didn't come back until about an hour later, whispering to Lyserg that there was a cliff, and if they jumped off it, they would land in an underwater cave. "Lyserg, don't try swimming in that water. There are dangerous animals living in it," Hao said.

The british boy pouted, but he knew Hao knew best. Yesterday and today was great. He already had a cool friend that he loved, and now he met another and could love him too. Then Hao's stomach grumbled and they all laughed. "What do we eat?" Lyserg asked. Ren then spotted a deer and threw his kwan do at it. The weapon pierced the beast's head, killing it instantly. Lyserg's eyes went big from shock and then looked at Ren. "Wow, that was fast!" he praised. Hao hugged Lyserg and smiled. "Lyserg, why don't you and Ren go get some firewood so I can start a fire for us?" Hao asked. Lyserg nodded and slipped out of Hao's arms. He ran to Ren who handed the kwan do to Hao. Then the two boys went to go get some firewood...

**8 YEARS LATER**

Lyserg and Ren were training with each other again. Soon Hao called them to stop and get near the mouth of the cave. He told them to look at the sky. "It's time," Hao said. Lyserg and Ren gasped. "You mean- "It's coming?" Ren interrupted. Hao nodded. Lyserg sat on Hao's lap as he looked at the stars. Hao and he have been dating for about 2 years now. When Ren saw them kissing, he yelled "FINALLY! AFTER SO MANY YEARS OF STUPID FLIRTING AND IGNORANCE!". Anyways, they were staring at the stars, waiting for the comet. It was about ten minutes, and then a bright light zoomed through the sky. "Wow," Lyserg said. Hao smiled and hugged Lyserg. Ren's eyes were in amazement and he stared at the sky for a little longer.

"So how does the tournament work?" Lyserg asked. Hao smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry, the people of Patch village will come and you'll have to use your oversoul and hit them once." Hao said. Lyserg and Ren snorted. That seemed too easy. "That's too easy. Those idiots that enter must face my wrath," Ren said. Lyserg laughed. "Even after 8 years Ren, you're still the same. By the way Hao, when will the others arrive?" Lyserg asked, meaning all of Hao's comrades. "Tomorrow," Hao said. Ren smirked. "I can't wait for it too start," he said...

**CHAPTER 3 OVER**

Me: Yay, the tournament will begin!

Yoh: But what about Manta and me?

Me: This is from their side, so butt out!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Ah, we are going to see how they do against the preists.

Ren: Why bother, we're going to win.

Me: Ah, but Hao wants to see Yoh.

Lyserg: Shouldn't you be working on the other story?

Me: I know… but I just have so many ideas for this one. And this one is easier cause it just basically still follows the shaman king story line.

**CHAPTER 4**

Lyserg and Hao were waiting for Ren patiently, waiting for Ren to get done. Though Ren put too much power and accidentally killed the priest. "Nice going Ren," Lyserg said. Ren huffed. "Eh, whatever gets me in," he said. Ren crouched down to the now dead Chrom (that was his name, right?), and took the oracle bell. His face had some blood splatters, so he licked them off his face. Lyserg groaned in disgust and Hao smirked. "Well Lyserg, what should we do now?" Hao asked. Lyserg shrugged. "Wait a minute, shouldn't we see how Yoh is doing?" Lyserg asked. Yoh, his otouto left his mind as soon as Lyserg started dating him. Hao nodded and the two started walking. "Meet us back at the cave Ren, do whatever you please in the mean time." Hao said. Ren nodded and started walking.

**HAO AND LYSERG**

Hao and Lyserg were sitting on the spirit of fire, watching Yoh struggle. He was only using a hyoi gatte, which made Lyserg confused. "Why isn't he using an oversoul?" Lyserg asked. "Hm..." Hao said. "Well?" Lyserg asked. "I think he might not know what one is." Hao said. There was silence for 30 seconds. Yoh still hadn't used an oversoul. "Oh my god, what an idiot." Lyserg said. Hao hugged Lyserg and said, "Oh well, maybe I won't need him.". They watched on, and saw that Yoh discovered what an oversoul was. They saw him integrate the samurai's spirit into the sword Harusame and hit the preist with everything he got. Lyserg yawned. "Hao, he's nothing. Why must we watch?" Lyserg asked. Hao sighed.

When the preist Silva said that Yoh had passed, Hao smiled. Hao signaled Lyserg to follow him and he jumped off the spirit of fire, Lyserg agreed and Morphin trailed behind. Silva saw Hao and gasped. Yoh saw Hao and Lyserg and scowled. "Saa, Hao, is it?" Yoh asked. Lyserg giggled at Yoh and said, "You should be happy Hao is even talking to you, you are weak.". "Diethel, don't you even care that you are serving the guy that killed your- "I love Hao-kun!" Lyserg yelled at Silva. Hao smiled, closed his eyes, and said, "Come Lyserg, let's go. Get stronger Yoh,". Hao started walking away, Lyserg following him. Morphine looked at Yoh with an angry or disappointed face, then looked at Silva with the same face, and fluttered after the two boys.

"Hao..." Yoh said. Silva put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't let him bother you,"...

**REN**

Ren was walking around Tokyo, hating the crowds of stupid humans. But then he spotted someone that caught his eye. He had spiked blue hair with a headband with a design he had never seen before. There was a snowboard on his back, and he was wearing a coat with weird insignias. Then he had blue black shorts, and black shoes that had the same insignias as the coat. Then he noticed a spirit in his arms, that looked like a midget girl with short black hair. She wore the same types of clothes as the guy, and the same insignias. Ren walked up to see his face (he couldn't see the face well cause he was too far away). Though when he stopped him, and saw his face, one thing came to his mind and he blurted out... "Your face is that of someone who's very stupid.".

Wow Ren, what an ice breaker... literally. "Nani!" the boy gasped. Dude, what was with this dude? He just walked up to him to say that? "How dare you say that to me! I'm Usui Horohoro," the blue haired boy said. Ren smirked. "You're a shaman right, see you in the tournament. I'm Tao Ren," Ren said and walked off. Horo stood there confused, and then sighed. Wait until he told Yoh about this... some weirdo from nowhere called him stupid and then switched personalities, and started flirting with him. This was too weird, hope I don't see him again...

**AT THE CAVE**

Hao and Lyserg were kissing each other. Their tongues dancing, as their hands were trailing down each other's bodies when... "Oi! Don't do the horizontal tango! You should have done it while I was gone," Ren interrupted. When they pulled away, Lyserg pouted. "So Ren-kun, what did you do while we were watching Yoh?" Lyserg asked. Ren shrugged and said, "I watched the sky, and after that, I saw this shaman with blue hair." Ren said. Hao smirked. "Do you like him?" when Hao asked this, Lyserg slapped him on the arm. "Hao, don't do that. Anyways, I hope we meet him in the tournament," Lyserg said.

Ren didn't want to admit it, but he hoped that too...

**AT YOH'S HOUSE**

Yoh talked to Horo about how he saw his twin brother Hao and the boy Lyserg Diethel, who apparently had his parents killed by Hao. At least, that's what Silva said. "But what I don't understand, is that Diethel-san said he loves Hao. Weird, huh? They were holding hands in the distance as they were walking away too," Yoh said. Horo shrugged. "Well, I don't know what to say about that. Anyways, something strange happened to me too." Horo said. "I was walking back here, and this guy tapped my shoulder. I turned to look at him and asked him what's up, you know what he said. He said, 'Your face is that of someone who's very stupid'. Can you believe the nerve of him?" Horo asked. Yoh smiled. "Well, what else?" Yoh asked. "Then I told him my name and yelled that he couldn't do that. Then he totally did a personality switch and started flirting with me! His name is Tao Ren and- hey Yoh, what's with the face?" Horo asked.

The other boy didn't respond. Though his eyes had widened and had a look of fear in them. He could still remember that memory clearly...

**FLASHBACK**

Lyserg then walked up and kneeled down to Yoh. He poked Yoh's face and said, "Hey, wakie wakie!". Hao chuckled. Could anyone be this cute? Yoh's eyes opened, and he had a look of that of an idiot. "What's your name Hao-kun otouto?" Lyserg asked. Yoh yawned. "Um... who's Hao? I'm Yoh," he said. Ren sighed and said, "Hao, don't bother fighting this moron. I'll handle it." Ren said. Hao nodded. "Have fun Ren," Hao said. Ren sighed. This Yoh looked weak. "Lyserg, move out of the way. I'll handle it," Ren said as he pulled out his kwan do. Lyserg understood, got up and stood next to Hao.

"Now we'll see just how good Ren is." Hao said. Lyserg nodded and then cheered, "Go Ren!". Ren pointed at Yoh and said, "Fight me, and prove to me you are strong.". Yoh just seemed confused. He then felt the spirit of the dead archer, Miramo. He grabbed the spirit and pushed it in his body. Yoh then took a the bow and the arrows that were right beside him. Ren smirked. He yelled out hyoi gatte as hepushed Bason inside him. He tried to strike Yoh with his spear, but Yoh blocked it easily with the bow. Ren smiled. "It's good to know that you can fight a little. But you're not as good as me!" Ren yelled. The kwan do moved at unbelievable speed and Yoh fell back. Yoh quickly got up and shot an arrow directly at Ren.

Yoh was shocked when Ren caught it with ease. Yoh just shot another arrow, but it was too late. Ren pushed him back with great force that Yoh had passed out. "Sugoi," Lyserg whispered, and that was all Yoh could remember before his parents found him and said he had been asleep for 3 days...

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Then Yoh was shaken back to reality by Horo, who was asking him to snap out of it. "Sorry, but that brought back terrible memories... a long time ago, I probably met this Tao Ren you met." Yoh said. Horo looked in awe. "He didn't seem that scary," the ainu said. Yoh gave a weak smile and said, "He, Hao, and Lyserg came to visit me. Apparently Hao wanted to fight me to see how strong I've gotten, but I was napping at the time. And Ren said he would handle me, and he beat me... really bad. I couldn't land anything on him," Yoh said. Horo grinned. "That doesn't mean you can't beat him now. You've got Amidamaru, Manta, and me! Even Anna, if evil no good fiances count," the blue haired boy said. They both laughed. Then both of their oracle bells started ringing and they turned away from each other to see what it read.

They were each other's opponent's in two weeks...

**CHAPTER 4 OVER**

Me: Another chapter...

Lyserg: Are we going to see their battle?

Me: Yup.

Hao: Why bother, I'm going to be shaman king.

Ren: NO YOU'RE NOT! I am!

Me: -sigh- Read and review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hello people,

Ren: This is too weird.

Me: It gets complicated later.

Lyserg: How?

Hao: -hugs Lyserg-

Me: I'll explain it in this chapter… but it has a lot to do with Lyserg and Hao.

**CHAPTER 5**

Lyserg was fighting an easy battle. The man was being pushed back, but Hao and Ren knew that Lyserg was just playing. Lyserg was laughing at how weak he was, which made Hao smile that he was having fun. Ren sighed. "Lyserg, just finish the guy off." Ren said. Lyserg nodded and the pendulum swung around the man and his oversoul, and lifted him up into the air. Jumping high into the air before plunging the guy into the ground. The guy was so distracted by the pain that he let go of his oversoul. Lyserg was declared the winner. The preist was amazed. Could anyone be this strong? Lyserg let his hold on the person go and walked away. "You should have killed him," Hao said. Lyserg shrugged. "Doesn't matter," he said. Though they felt someone's eyes on them. They looked up in a tree, and saw it was a blue haired shaman. "Is he the guy you were talking about Ren?" Lyserg pointed. Ren nodded.

The boy had a surprised look on his face, either that or a look of horror. "Aw look Lyserg, the idiot was amazed by your performance. Obviously he doesn't know what real strength is." Ren said. This made him snap out of it, and said, "Don't you dare say that again Tao Ren!" he said. Hao smiled. "So who are you?" Hao asked. "Usui Horohoro," Horo said. Though he felt fear crawl into his body when he saw him. "So, you're Hao?" the ainu asked. Hao couldn't help it, he started laughing. "I see you know my otouto, Usui." Hao said. "And that green haired boy is Lyserg. The one who loves Hao even though Hao killed your parents!" Horo gasped. Lyserg smiled. "Well, we'll see you again soon Usui-san." Lyserg said. Then the three of them started walking away. Horo watched the match that Lyserg participated, and felt his power. He could have broke that guy like a little twig, and even tried to give him a chance by only putting low amounts of energy in his oversoul.

"Do I really have a chance to be shaman king?"...

**AT THE CAVE**

All those who had served Hao years ago, were still by his side. They all knew about their master's relationship with Lyserg, and learned to like the boy. They found him right for their master. Opacho walked up to Hao, and tapped on his knee. "Shouldn't we see how Hao-sama's otouto is doing?" Opacho asked. Lyserg gasped. "Thank you for reminding us Opacho. Come Ren, Hao, let's go!" Lyserg said as he picked up the small girl (I think Opacho's a girl, not sure). The two followed Lyserg, as they two wanted to see if Yoh improved...

**SHAMAN FIGHT**

They arrived at the sunshine building, the fight just starting. Horo kept attacking somewhat recklessly, and Yoh was dodging with ease. Hao smiled. Yoh got stronger, but it was still not enough. Ren sighed. "I thought he would be strong, but he's just stupid." Ren said about Horo. Lyserg watched and noticed something. "Doesn't Yoh's movements seem... more mature Hao-kun?" Lyserg asked as Yoh swung the sword and was able to cut through all of the ice field. Hao nodded. "He accomplished a lot in a week, but he's still got plenty of ways to go." Hao said. "I don't know what you guys are talking about, he's still weak." Ren said. Lyserg shook his head. "I think I'd like to fight him one day. Will his parents ever give him that book you left behind Hao-kun?" Lyserg asked.

Hao smiled and said, "Let's not worry about that now, let's just watch.". They stopped talking then. Opacho watching the shamans quietly. Then the sight of the avalache made her eyes even bigger. "Pretty cool, huh Ren?" Lyserg said. Ren huffed and said, "I bet it's all appearances, if you took it head on you'll probably survive.". Hao sighed, and laughed. "You'll never change Ren, by the way. You'll be Yoh's opponent in the third round. Make it a draw," Hao said. "Why would I even need a third round when I probably already would win the first two rounds?" Ren asked. Just then, Yoh burst out of the blizzard and swung the harusame. It was meant to miss Horohoro, and it was official. Yoh won.

"They make you play a third round, even if you won the first and second. And make it convincing," Hao said. "Opacho wants to know why Hao-sama won't take Yoh now?" the black girl asked. Hao sighed. "He's very weak, oh! Lyserg, I want to discuss something with you," he said. Opacho seemed to understand and sat on Hao's shoulders. The three walked away, not knowing they were spotted by Anna...

**AT THE CAVE**

All the others were in a hotel, whilst they stood in the cave. Opacho was already asleep, when Hao, Ren, and Lyserg were talking. "I want you Lyserg when we go to America, to go join up with Yoh. Pretend and say something like you were under some spell or something. Anyways, you have to give me Yoh's progress once he's asleep. You are to be his ally until I say," Hao said. Lyserg pouted. "But I'll be away from you," he whined. 'Oh no, they're going to get sappy!' Ren thought and plugged his ears. He couldn't hear them, but he could still see Hao cuddling Lyserg and probably telling him that it was going to be okay. Then once he saw their mouths not moving, he moved his hands. "So Hao, you never told us how you were able to hide mine and Lyserg's furyoku statis. I mean, it says now that mine is only 386. Though your brother is only at 250. And you even made Lyserg's 370. How are you able to do all this?" Ren asked.

Hao smiled and said, "Himitsu Ren,"...

**HORO AND YOH**

"Yoh, I forgot to tell you. I saw that Lyserg guy fight his match. He was incredible! And he wasn't even doing probably 1 percent!" Horo said. Yoh sighed and had a serious face on. "Yeah, and knowing that Ren is with him. He probably gotten stronger as well." Yoh said. Horo pouted. "Why are you so afraid of this guy?" the blue haired boy growled. Yoh sighed. "It's not really Ren I'm worried about. It's Hao. They probably aren't even close to his power, and to hear something like that kind of gives shivers down your spine. Hehe. What am I doing? Why should we worry about something that's not even happening yet?" Yoh asked, turning back to his old self. Horo smiled. Manta listened to the shamans conversations, sad that there was nothing he could do to help. The oracle bell from Yoh's arm rang and Yoh looked.

His next opponent would be Faust VIII, what a weird name. Though the atmosphere was ruined by a girl with blue hair that captured Horo in a net! "Ha! Found you again lazy onii-chan!" she said. Then the little girl glared at Yoh. "I hate you Asakura Yoh, you're trying to stop me and my brother's dream!" and then stomped off. Poor Yoh didn't like being hated. He just stood there like a fish until Manta and Anna snapped him out of it...

**HORO'S MATCH**

Horo won his match easily, giving a peace sign to nobody really. Ren and the preist were the only ones that were watching. The ainu spotted the chinese boy and waved to him. "Hoi, Ren, whacha think of that you smug bastard?" Horo said, trying to piss him off. They walked closer to each other and then Ren did something unbelievable. He... smiled. "Even though your energy levels may be weak, you some how impress me Horo." Ren said. Horo blushed. It was just them now. All alone. Ren reached up to touch his cheek, smile still on his face. Their faces coming closer until they were kissing. Horohoro moaned as he slipped his tongue around Ren's, and then flicking at the roof of his mouth. Then Ren pushed him away and licked his lips sexily.

"See you soon," and with that, Ren suddenly disappeared. What just happened...?

**CHAPTER 5 OVER**

Me: This is not a hate Yoh story. Trust me, I've read real 'Hate Yoh' stories.

Hao: Why does it feel like there is more Ren/Horo in this story?

Me: Hey, you guys get a lemon in the future chapters. Not them!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Welcome to chapter 6, where they see Yoh fight Faust and Ren.

Ren: Why am I always paired with that blue haired idiot?

Me: Cause we love you with him!

**CHAPTER 6**

Yoh was angry. Lyserg was surprised by the look on his face. Just because the doctor harmed that midget human? Ren smirked, and Hao had an amused look on his face. "Who is that kid anyways?" Lyserg asked. Silva knew they were there, but he just ignored it. He was trying to make sure that Yoh wasn't dead. Though when Yoh didn't have any furyoku left because he burned out with his anger and rage, and lost. Hao sighed. Ren was about to put a hand on his shoulder when he saw a massive skeleton that probably weighed over 4 tons (i don't know how much it weighs!). He jumped into action and striked the big pile of bones, amused by how easily it fell.

Faust was buried within the bones, but dug himself out of frustration and fainted after that. "Asakura Yoh, I can't have you dead yet. You'll be my opponent in the next round," Ren said. Then Ren's black horse came and Ren rode away. Lyserg and Hao sighed. "He's such a show off," Lyserg said. Hao just pulled Lyserg close and started walking away. Lyserg walked as well, turning his back to make sure that Anna and Silva were picking up Yoh and the midget, and getting them to the hospital. "Will your otouto be okay?" Lyserg asked. Hao shrugged and said, "If he's not, then I truly 100 percent don't need him.". Opacho was playing with a ball by the cave, waiting for them.

"Where is Ren-sama?" Opacho asked. Lyserg kneeled to the little girl and said, "I'm not sure Opacho, you know how he is.". Opacho nodded and she started kicking the ball with her knees (Hey, Opacho's a future soccer star!). Hao smiled and made Lyserg sit next to him. "Do you understand the plan? I explained it to everyone, and they know not to fight hard when facing you." Hao said, his hands under his shirt. Lyserg felt comfortable in Hao's embrace and said, "Even if I'm a good actor, I don't think I could do this.". Hao pulled him into a kiss then, and all the worries disappeared. The bliss ended when Hao pulled away and said, "Please, I need you to. I believe in you,".

That tone, it made Lyserg melt and made him give into every single demand that his lover gave him. "Yes, I will Hao-kun." Lyserg said. Hao kissed him again and said, "Thank you,". They kissed again, but then stopped when Opacho yelled, "Ren-sama is back! Ren-sama is back!". They pulled apart, and asked Ren where he was. "Just with my sister," he said. Lyserg believed him but Hao knew he was lying. When Lyserg walked to go away to get fire wood, Hao sat next to Ren and asked him what really happened. Ren sighed. "I know I can't lie to you Hao, but... I- I can't tell you," Ren said.

Hao put a hand on his friend's (i can't believe i just said hao has a friend), and said, "Ren, you never have to worry about looking weak in front of me.". Ren looked at Hao's look and knew that he meant it. "I was... with that blue haired shaman. Usui Horohoro," Ren said. Hao closed his eyes and sighed. "You know that it's going to be a weird relationship if your on my side and Horo on Yoh's," Hao said. Ren nodded, and Lyserg came to the cave with fire wood. Opacho came with him, and the two played with the ball until Opacho got tired...

**REN AND YOH'S MATCH**

So far Ren was pretending to have the upper hand, making Yoh think he was doing his best. Lyserg and Hao were watching the match boredly, at least, Hao was. Lyserg was slightly shocked by the furyoku gain that Yoh had. Even though they knew it would end in a draw, they still wanted to watch Yoh's progress. Ren's oversoul was destroyed and he had to produce another, trying to fake that he was tired. Then Yoh did something none of them thought of, he made his oversoul the size of Ren's, and they attacked each other head on. When Ren saw Yoh losing his energy, he depleted his energy as well. Ren timed it perfectly and it was a draw.

It was funny though when Ren pretended to think Yoh's the winner, and when Yoh said he ran out of furyoku as well. Yoh looked so scared and yelled something about some Anna girl beating the shit out of him. It was extremely funny when they saw Ren using his spiky hair on Yoh and kept hitting him with it. "Let's go Lyserg," Hao said. And with that, they disappeared in flames. Meanwhile, Yoh invited Ren to his house. Ren refused. "Why not? I- "I need to train." Ren said. Then he disappeared in the wind. Yoh was confused, but shrugged. Manta was jumping up and down, happy his friend won...

**THE CAVE**

They had a month to spare before the next portion of the tournament, and decided that Ren needed some good revenge on his dad first. "Come on, it's been 8 years." Lyserg said. Hao nodded in agreement. Ren sighed and said, "You guys are just looking for some to fight before the tournament.". Lyserg smiled and said, "So?". Even how powerful Lyserg was, he acted like a child. Ren sighed again, and smiled. "Alright, but I get to fight dad myself." Ren said. Hao and Lyserg nodded. "After all this is family problems, we can't get involved." Hao said. And it was decided, they were going to Ren's mansion again. The last time they were their was 8 years ago.

They hopped on the spirit of fire, Opacho came as well. All four of them couldn't wait to get there. Hao decided Lyserg would have all the fun, and he would just hurt anything if it tried to go near Opacho. Lyserg still sat in Hao's lap, his head resting on his shoulder. Ren sat next to them, Opacho sitting on the other side of them. "We're going to Ren-sama's house?" Opacho asked. Lyserg nodded. Ren looked at the couple and said, "You know, you guys are really married when you think about it. Opacho is your kid," Ren said. Hao laughed. Lyserg balled his hand into a fist and was about to swing when Hao stopped him.

They saw the chinese palace, and stood at the front gate. Ren took a deep breath and said, "Let's go,". He pushed the gate open, and there were five kyoshi there waiting for them. Lyserg jumped and looked excited. He oversouled with Morphine and burst in to fight. Ren ran ahead, trying to find his dad. Lyserg fought and dodged, stirking them with his oversoul. He recognized that one of them had the same fighting style as Jun's kyoshi, and exposed it's weakness. The corpse flew back, and Lyserg, Opacho, and Hao took their opportunity to follow Ren. When they entered the room, Ren was desperately fighting back thousands of kyoshi.

"Damn it Ren, your family has one hell of a doll collection!" Lyserg said as he fought back. Hao sighed and said to leave it to him. He summoned the spirit of fire and burned them all. "Opacho doesn't like this smell!" Opacho said. Though of course, the room now smelled of rotton corpses and this made them run faster up the stairs. Then when Ren reached a certain room, he stood there for a minute just staring at it. Lyserg put a hand on his shoulder and said, "It's time Ren, open the door.". Ren nodded and pushed the doors open. There sat on the enormous throne was his father. The man was a giant.

Lyserg's eyes widened. Hao smirked. Ren didn't have an expression on his face. He looked at his father, then smiled. "Whoa... is that an oversoul Hao?" Lyserg asked. Hao didn't respond. Ren prepared his kwan do, and summoned Bason. He oversouled the spirit into his weapon, and prepared for action. Lyserg then saw something. Even though the person was solid, he felt as though he could walk through it somehow. Ren attacked, but the figure just pushed him away with his thumb. Like Ren was just a fly that happened to be near the giant. "Ren, you have lost your way." the voice was booming, and shook the room. Lyserg almost lost his balance, then smirked. "Sorry Morphine, the fun is reserved for Ren alone.".

Lyserg let go of his oversoul and the spirit of fire changed form so that it was smaller (like amidamaru and bason). Morphine looked at the collosal form of Ren's dad, and then to Lyserg. Lyserg shook his head, and said, "This is Ren's fight.". Ren's furyoku poured into his oversoul and attacked again. The arms and head of his father fell, making Lyserg gasp. Opacho's eyes widened and stood frozen. Lyserg knew Ren was strong, but- then his thoughts were interrupted when he saw the body regrow arms again and it placed the head back on it's body. Opacho screamed. "This is why you won't defeat me, you have lost yourself in those foolish people." the man said, pointing at Lyserg, Opacho, and Hao.

Hao frowned. Then Ren attacked again, but this force seemed to make his body glow and Ren's dad exploded. Now stood in place of the giant was an average sized man, in chinese robes. Then Hao's frown turned into a smirk. "Just as I thought. He was holding his oversoul, even as he slept." Hao said. Lyserg smiled. "Ren comes from a very strong family of shamans." Lyserg said. Even though all three of them could do that, it was still impressive to meet another who could hold an oversoul that long. Then the man summoned all the spirits of his ancestors and made them into a dragon. Ren cut through all of it, and his father was pushed back by his power.

Ren's father was going to attack again, when a two women and a short old man came in. "Darling, stop." the elder woman said. They guys and Opacho recognized Jun, and Lyserg waved. Opacho waved as well. Jun waved happily back, and the old man went up to Ren. He had a wide smile and said, "Welcome home Ren, come. Let's eat, and bring your friends.". Ren nodded and the elder woman came up to Ren and hugged him. "My son, I missed you!" she said. Ren blushed and yelled, "Mom!". Jun laughed and told Hao and Lyserg to follow them into the house. Opacho being carried in Lyserg's arms, for she got tired from runnning up the stairs so much...

CHAPTER 6 OVER

Me: Another chapter.

Lyserg: I am bored.

Me: -sniffs and has tears in her eyes- I'm sorry I bore you! Um... Read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Chapter 7!

Hao: Would you stop listening to 'Shining Collection'!

Me: But I like that song! All songs in Gravitation! Hehe… Ryuichi has a pretty voice! Well, it's really Iceman's...

**CHAPTER 7**

The dinner was kind of odd. When the four of them left, they saw the that same dragon again. Ren's father was following them. The older Tao threw a sword at Ren, "It's a family heirloom. It's yours now," he said. Then the dragon turned and moved back to the castle. Ren smiled as he looked at the sword. It's cool steel against his hand, it's sharp blade was is good condition even after so many years. "You and your dad are bonding! How nice," Lyserg said. Ren blushed and said, "Oh shut up Lyserg,". Lyserg and Opacho laughed. Opacho was cold, the winds at this height were extremely fast. She clung on Lyserg's arm, and closed her eyes. The cave wasn't far, and it was soon that they had to go on the spirit of fire to America...

**AIRPORT**

Even though they were going to use the spirit of fire, they still wanted to see Yoh. The brunette was with the blue haired shaman and some tall guy. The tall man was sort of handsome in his own way. Like a bad boy handsome. He wore a white suit, that followed the muscles and curves of his body. When he saw Lyserg, he went on his knees and pulled a rose out of nowhere! "Will you be my happy place? I, Bokuto no Ryu will do everything I can to make you happy," he asked. Lyserg clung to Hao's arm, stunned. Then Opacho came in and kicked the guy in the shin (go Opacho!).

"Stay away from what is Hao-sama's!" the five year old yelled. Lyserg pulled her away and apologized for her behavior. Ren and Hao had big smirks on their faces. This was so funny. Then Ryu clasped his hands around Lyserg's smaller ones, and said, "It's okay, I understand that children can be that way miss.". And Ryu walked dramatically away. Lyserg stood there for a second, then became angry and started ranting. "I am not a girl!", "I don't look that girly, do I!", and "Son of a bitch!". Hao then hugged him and said it's okay if he looked like a girl, he still loved him.

Ryu, Horo, and Yoh saw this (they couldn't hear them), and Ryu slumped. "Well Yoh, what a little practice match. Ren, Lyserg!" Hao said. Ren then oversouled and attacked Ryu. Lyserg called for Morphine and he attacked Horo as well. Even though Ryu and Horo were fast enough to bring out their oversouls, they were pushed back. "Horo! Ryu!" Yoh gasped. Their bodies laid there fallen. Yoh ran to them, looking at Hao with anger. Hao smirked. "You and your friends get stronger, Okay Yoh?" Hao said and all of his followers took off in the spirit of fire.

They followed Horo's, Ryu's and Yoh's plane. Knowing it would crash soon. That's when they'd let Lyserg do his magic. Two days from when the plane crashed, Yoh and company found a town. Ryu decided to go somewhere in town to look for directions to Patch village, but couldn't find any. When he stepped out, he saw Lyserg. "Ah, hello again... uh- "Diethel Lyserg," Lyserg said. "I have come looking for allies, I heard that you are strong." Lyserg said. Ryu smirked and said, "So your looking for people who are strong like yourself?" Ryu asked. Lyserg's head looked down.

"No, I am weak." Lyserg said. God, he was a good actor. There were slight water in his eyes and everything. Ryu couldn't resist but try to help him. So he invited him to the team. But Horo wasn't exactly happy. "I thought you loved Hao! You people must think we're stupid," Horo yelled. Lyserg cupped his hands around his face and started crying. "How would you feel if you were put under a spell for 8 years and finally woken up? And you were the slave or lover or whatever to the man who killed your parents!" Lyserg cried. Yoh was sympathetic to Lyserg and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I understand..." Yoh said.

Lyserg looked up with his tear stained cheeks and wiped his face clean. "But I need strong allies to defeat Hao, so I must need proof you are strong." Lyserg said and oversouled with Morphine. The hotel room's wall crashed and Horo and Yoh ran outside. Ryu ran to them, and prepared for battle as well. But when Horo tried to punch him with his oversoul, Lyserg wrapped the wire around him and tightened it's hold on him. Then snowboard wasn't the only thing that cracked. Horo's skin broke and his skin was covered in rivers of his own blood. Lyserg pulled the wire back, and it coiled around Ryu. He did the same thing to him. If he could kill Yoh now, then he was useless to Hao-kun.

But Yoh just stood still. Lyserg was unleashing that hate of his parents death on us. "Hey, who are you fighting?" Yoh asked. Yoh pulled Horo into his arms and carried him. Ryu was still able to walk, but he need Yoh for support. Lyserg had a fake glare and he yelled, "Don't you dare walk away from me Hao!". He jumped into the air and he used the wire to pull himself to the sign. Then let the wire go and he let himself fly. Yoh put Horo on the ground, and told Ryu to sit. Lyserg moved the wires to make it look like Big Ben upside down. "The place where I found my pendulum! The only thing left of my parents!" Lyserg screamed as he was about to collide with Yoh's head.

But then Yoh pulled out the sword and Lyserg landed roughly on the ground on his hands and knees. Sure, Lyserg was only using 5 percent, but it was still impressive that he was defeated. Then Lyserg faked out some sobs, and then looked at Yoh. "How can you not understand," it was then Yoh punched him on the cheek. His head turned from the force, and then he looked back at Yoh again. "That's for being so selfish," Yoh said. Lyserg made the tears fall down his cheek, and then Yoh pulled him up and hugged him. Then he pulled Lyserg back and said, "Why don't I listen to your story at the hospital? Come," Yoh said. Lyserg then smiled, and nodded.

Yoh carried Horo, and Ryu was helped by Lyserg. Lyserg sputtering out fake apologizes, but Ryu said he forgived him. 'This is easier than I thought,' Lyserg thought. When they got into the hospital for Horo's and Ryu's injuries, Lyserg offered them a check. It was from the account that his parents left when they died. They went into a diner, and Lyserg tried to explain his actions. "Hao came to my parents house, probably asking my father to join him. During that time, I was walking to Big Ben, trying to find my pendulum. I found it and was able to free Morphine. But when I ran home, my home was burning. My father was already dead and my mom... she was screaming cause she was being burned alive," Lyserg paused to wipe a fake tear.

"Then I saw Hao, and I couldn't control my body. I can't believe what came out of my mouth! I'm so weak," Lyserg said. Horo put a hand on his shoulder, and started crying. "That's so sad!" the ainu cried. Ryu cried as well. Then they stopped when Lyserg smiled at the fairy. "But I'll always have her. My spirit, Morphine. Her and the crystal pendulum," Lyserg said. Yoh smiled. "Well, we should go." Yoh said. Near by, Hao was watching. He smirked. If he never took Lyserg in, he would have made millions as an actor...

**ON A TRUCK FULL OF HAY**

They were riding the truck, still trying to find Patch village. "You know Lyserg, when you were fighting me. I think you were really fighting Hao. Remember, you even said, 'Don't you dare walk away from me Hao!' to me," Yoh said. Lyserg sighed. "I'm sorry, but you look so much like him." Lyserg said.

**FLASHBACK**

But Yoh just stood still. Lyserg was unleashing that hate of his parents death on us. "Hey, who are you fighting?" Yoh asked. Yoh pulled Horo into his arms and carried him. Ryu was still able to walk, but he need Yoh for support. Lyserg had a fake glare and he yelled, "Don't you dare walk away from me Hao!"...

**FLASHBACKOVER**

"Well, he is my onii-chan." Yoh said. Lyserg sighed and looked up at the sky. Hemissed Hao so much. "Hao," he whispered to himself. Everyone else thought it was anger, but it was sorrow in his tone. Where were Hao and Ren? He missed Opacho too. "I miss home. The hot springs that relax your muscles..." Ryu said. Then the biker looked at Lyserg and asked if he wanted to go to a hot springs. Lyserg nodded, and Horo cheered. Yoh smiled. Everyone seemed happy, but Yoh was worried. He could feel Hao somewhere close by. He had to watch Diethel-san...

**CHAPTER 7 OVER**

Me: That's it!

Ren: I wasn't even in this chapter.

Me: But you will be in the next! Read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: I memorized all the lyrics in Shining Collection.

Lyserg: That's cause you listen to it 24/7!

Me: I know. –smirk- I love it!

Ren: You are weird…

Me: -sigh- Here's chapter 8! And yes, I skipped a lot of episodes... sorry!

Ren: Is she even listening to us?

Lyserg: No.

**CHAPTER 8**

When they arrived at the resort, they went to the hot springs. But the most unlikely two people showed up. Ren and Hao. Hao sat next to Lyserg and Yoh, and Ren sat next in between Horo and Ryu (Lyserg, Hao, Yoh, Horo, Ren, Ryu). Lyserg tried to glare at Hao as best as he could. It was so hard. Good thing Yoh lifted a hand from the water and told him to relax. Hao smirked at Lyserg. "I guess I shouldn't worry about my cute servant. He'll come back to me eventually," Hao said and put a hand on Lyserg's cheek. Lyserg slapped the hand away and bared his teeth at Hao. To Lyserg, Hao and Ren, it was a play.

"Don't you dare touch me you sick freak!" Lyserg yelled. Hao smiled and turned to Yoh. "So how have you been Yoh? Do you think I trained Lyserg well?" Hao asked. Ren smirked. Hao was good at acting himself. Then the chinese boy looked at Horo, but Horo turned his head away. This made the purple haired boy's smirk widen. Yoh smiled lazily at Hao and said, "Ne onii-chan, Lyserg is pretty strong." Yoh said. Hao turned to Lyserg, who had closed his eyes and tried to forget that the two were here. Ryu was lost in Lyserg's beauty. Hao stood and pulled Lyserg to him. The only thing that covered them was those towels around their waist. Lyserg pushed and squirmed against Hao, but Hao wouldn't allow it.

Then while restraining the boy, Hao looked at Ryu. "Don't you dare touch what is mine," Hao said. Then Hao licked at Lyserg's ear, and Lyserg faked a snap. He pulled away from Hao and slapped him in the cheek. He couldn't look while he did so. He said sorry to his lover over and over in his head, knowing that he understood. Hao smiled. "At least he has fight. I like it," and with that, Hao stepped out of the bath. Before Ren left with him, he whispered in Horo's ear, "See you soon,". Horo felt his ear that Ren spoke into, and blushed.

Lyserg sat back into the bath, looking really angry. Yoh now was convinced that he wasn't on Hao's side anymore. Everything was going the way it was supposed to. "The nerve of that guy, treating Lyserg like a piece of property. Like he was just a doll- "Can we please forget what just happened Ryu-san?" Lyserg asked. He didn't like it when people insulted Hao, thinking he was scum. As soon as he was done with this charade, he would kill Ryu. No one gets away from insulting Hao. "I am sorry Lyserg-kun," Ryu said. Lyserg put on a fake smile and said that it was alright and he forgave Ryu. There were no interruptions after that. But Lyserg still wanted Ryu to die (I am sorry RyuLyserg fans, I love them too. But Lyserg loves Hao in this fic).

**LATER**

Lyserg said he was going out to get fresh air and ran outside. He wanted to see Hao. When he saw his lover, he ran into his arms. They kissed passionately, and then pulled away. "Does your cheek hurt?" Lyserg asked. Hao shook his head. "So, how do you think Yoh's doing?" Hao asked. Lyserg sighed. "I don't think he'll be able to reach a level to fight you, Hao-kun," Lyserg said. Hao sighed. "Well, you still need to be with them. I love you," Hao said. They kissed again. When they pulled apart, puffs of white escaped their mouths. The night was getting colder. "I'll see you later Lyserg," Hao said and disappeared in flames. Hao's warm embrace went away and Lyserg ran back inside.

"Hey Lyserg, back so soon?" Yoh asked. Lyserg nodded and made his body shiver. "It's cold outside," he said. Horo smirked. "I think I am going to go out. I miss the cold," and with that Horo left. When he stopped at the bride, he felt another presence following him. "Why don't you come out now Ren?" Horo said. Ren jumped out of the tree and landed right next to the blue haired boy. "Ren, I don't know what to think of you. You are an enemy, but yet I can't help but know you have this hold on me." Horo said. Ren walked up to him and pressed himself against his Horo.

Horo wrapped his arms around Ren's waist. Looking into each other's eyes, what they were doing was forbidden. They kissed passionately. Ren's arms wrapped around Horo's neck, trying to crush their mouths closer together. But they needed air and pulled away. Then Ren slipped out of his arms and said, "I have to go. Bye Horo," Ren said. They then both walked away from each other. Not looking back...

**THE NEXT DAY**

They walked on, still looking for Patch village. Though when they arrived in a town, it was empty. Like a ghost town. No one was there. Then when they entered the church, there was only a preist inside reading his bible. "Hello young travelers, you need a place to stay?" he asked. They nodded and the preist said they could stay there. Ryu told them that Tokageru wanted to see the vampire movie and he agreed to take the spirit. Though it did seem a while when they didn't get back. "Nah, I'm sure the idiot is fine." Horo said to himself.

Lyserg was smirking on the inside. It was Boris. Then he shuddered slightly. The older man always had a thing for him... and he shuddered again at the thought of being biten by him. "Cold, isn't it Lyserg?" Yoh said. Lyserg looked at Yoh and nodded. It seemed that Yoh was getting suspiscious again. The green haired boy shrugged it off, until he heard the church door open. It was Ryu. He stalked over, his eyes red. It looks like Ryu got bit. Horo tried to ask Ryu what was wrong, but then Ryu sunk his teeth into his neck. Horo gasped and squirmed in pain.

Then both fell to the floor. Then Yoh and Lyserg went to the other room with the preist. Unsure of what to do. The preist just sat there, and then said, "It's the doing of a vampire... that's why people have left town.". Lyserg then recognized the preist. It was one of Hao's followers. "But vampires aren't real," Yoh said. But then he thought, shamans were real and pretty unbelievable, so why is it that vampires can't be real? "It is the heir of Dracula," the preist said. Lyserg sighed. Oh yeah, they still had a play to perform. "That's a fictional novel." Lyserg said. The preist shook his head and explained what had happened to Vlad the impaler.

"So this vampire is turning our friends into vampires as well?" Yoh asked. Lyserg had tried to put on a suprised look. Then Ryu got up and entered the room. "Master Yoh, what is going on? It was weird. I was watching a movie and this guy was in the theatre. He said that he was a vampire and that humans got their prospective on vampires is wrong. Then he snuck around and bite me. I could see, but I couldn't control my actions." Ryu said. Lyserg put a face of relief. Of course he knew what would happen once the victim bit another. "I am glad you are well again Ryu-san. But this seems suspiscious. When I read Dracula, they stayed vampires." Lyserg pointed out.

The doors were opened and Horo came in, screeching. Now he was under their control...

**CHAPTER 8 OVER**

Me: Ah, this time we'll cut it here.

Lyserg: The next chapter we're going to meet the X-laws.

Me: Yup, read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Me:Please don't cry-

Hao: I will kill you if you sing another lyric of that stupid song!

Me: -pouts- I'm sorry if you don't like Shining colletion… here's chapter 9! They meet the X-laws...

**CHAPTER 9**

Horo was about to pounce on Lyserg, but Lyserg threw his wire at him and held him in place. Though Horo was still writhing and squirming. "What do we do with him now?" Ryu asked. Yoh smiled. He walked up to Horo and grabbed his head. Then he let Horo's teeth dig into his skin. Lyserg gasped, then realized something. Where was the samurai ghost? Then he looked and saw that Yoh was perfectly fine. And Horo was back to normal. Lyserg hugged him and said, "Horo, you're alright!". God, this play was too easy. Ryu in the background was cursing silently at the ainu.

The doors burst open again and there was the real (or called real anyways) vampire. Boris. He flew over to Lyserg and bit the boy's neck. The preist smirked and seemed to have disappeared. Lyserg knew it was to inform Hao that Boris attacked him. Lyserg felt the spirit in his body, controlling him. He pretended that he couldn't hold it back until he grasped Horo, and was about to bite him. Then he let down fake tears and said, "I am weak,". Horo winked at him and let him bite him. Apparently Horo learned something from Yoh. Then Ryu hit the fake vampire with his sword, and the man flew into the other room.

When he did, they all saw a bright light hit him. He screamed and he then turned to ashes. Lyserg looked and saw them. The X-laws. Those stupid people who try to kill his beloved Hao... as soon as this was over, he was going to kill them too. Slowly and painfully. The blonde, Marco, saw him and smirked. "Diethel Lyserg, it seems you came to your senses and are no longer with Hao." Marco said. Then he saw a slight twitch in Lyserg's act and then frowned. "Or perhaps things don't appear as they seem," and with that, the blonde turned to Yoh. "I'd be careful of that one." and all of the members of the X-laws turned around. "Hey, you didn't have to kill him. Who do you think you are?" Yoh asked.

Marco turned to him and said, "We are the X-laws. We were sent from the Heavens to destroy evil like Hao. That man was a servant of Hao, and therefore he must die,". Yoh was angry, but said nothing. "Master," Ryu said, but then Horo gave him a signal to be quiet. Yoh just stayed silent and let the X-laws leave. Then Yoh turned to Lyserg and said, "I don't know what that guy is talking about. After all, everybody here is my friend. How could he say I can't trust you Lyserg?". Lyserg actually felt slightly guilty. When Yoh smiled like that, it made him feel small. Lyserg just nodded his head and smiled back. "Let's just keep going," and with that, they left.

Though past this town. All they could see was desert. Just pure sand. Then while they were walking, they could hear the laughter of girls. 'So Kanna, Machi, and Mari are here.' Lyserg said to himself. He then pointed at the edge of a cliff where the three girls stood. One with long blue hair and was the tallest one, the other shorter and with orange hair, and one with blond hair and in a black dress. "I remember them from when I was under Hao's spell. They're his followers," Lyserg gasped. But why send them? Yoh and the other two weren't strong enough yet. Then he let his other vision take over and saw that Hao was near by, watching. He just wants to know how strong Yoh is.

The three girls prepared their oversouls, just as what Yoh, Horo, and Ryu were doing. Lyserg decided to go 5 percent on them, since if he put up anymore effort, the girls will lose. "You know Lyserg, Hao misses you. Why don't you come back to him? He is your master," Machi said. "Shut up!" Lyserg yelled. He didn't want to listen to the truth right now, otherwise he would miss Hao. Even if he was close by. Mari smiled. "Lyserg amuses Mari," she said. Then they all were going to fake attack Lyserg, when Yoh and the other two stopped them. Then Lyserg looked and saw Ren watching the girls fight. Horo saw him too and got distracted, so he got hit it the stomach by Machi's oversoul. The fight was like playing with five year olds for the girls, and the guys were struggling really bad.

Soon Hao came in and called them off. Then he smirked. "Are you sure you don't want to be on my side, Lyserg love?" he asked. Lyserg wanted to say "Of course I want to be with you, I love you to death!", but said instead, "I will kill you Hao!". Hao's smirked went from ear to ear. He turned his attention to Yoh and said, "Get stronger otouto, after all, you are the one who's going to return to me for sure.". Yoh didn't understand. Horo seemed to get it and yelled, "You sick bastard!". Ren smirked and said, "I can't believe your little brain could possibly know what Hao is doing,". Ryu looked at Horo and asked him what Hao was going to with master. "He's going to takeYoh's soul," Horo said. Hao laughed. "Wow, you aren't as dumb as I thought Usui. I got to give you that," Hao said.

Then the spirit of fire appeared and carried Hao and his followers away. Ren waved to them, with a smug look on his face. He hoped his friend will be okay. Yoh sighed and looked at everyone. "Well, we're not injured that badly. Let's keep going," and they started walking again. Though it was odd, when they stopped to rest, waiting for them was some familiar faces. Anna, Manta, Tamao, and Pirika were there. They all had backpacks probably filled with food and water. "Yoh, hi," Anna said. Yoh smiled. "Hi Anna," he said. Their relationship seemed weird in Lyserg's opinion. Pirika jumped into Horo's arms and said, "Onii-chan, I missed you so much! Why are you covered in dirt and scratches? I must get the first aid kit!". Then she spotted Ryu and Lyserg. Ryu held out a flower to her, asking her to be his happy place.

Horo gave him a good one to the head! "Stay away from Pirika perv!" he yelled. Pirika walked to Lyserg and shook his hand. "I'm Usui Pirika, Horo's imouto-chan (i thinks that little sister... or is that little cousin?)." she said. "Diethel Lyserg, nice to meet you Pirika-san," he said. Pirika blushed and pulled her hand away slowly. Then she turned to Horo and couldn't look at Lyserg. This made the green haired boy raise his elegant eyebrow. Then Ryu went on his knees and hugged himself. Muttering that Lyserg shouldn't be charmed by some strange girl that he just met or something, and that a place in Lyserg's heart was Ryu's happy place. Lyserg wanted to kill him, but just walked up to the midget boy. His name was Manta, and could see ghosts.

Anna glared at Lyserg, like she could see right through him. Then she handed Yoh the book. She used her beads to open the portal and pointed to it. "In there, you will get stronger. But be warned, this might lead you make hesitation when you face Hao. After this, you might actually want to join him. Do I make that clear Yoh?" she asked. Yoh nodded. Horo and Ryu smirked and said, "We're both going in too. All of us. Right Lyserg?". Lyserg nodded. "We are Yoh's friends. We'll always be by his side," Lyserg said. Even Anna started to believe him and sighed. "Fine, I can't deal with you all right now." she said. Tamao went up to them and blushed. Then she muttered good luck to them and stepped away with Pirika.

They all stepped inside. It was dizzy and nothing was happening, until the scenary was clear. It was vast grassy hills with a river flowing downstream. The wind blowing the oak trees, and giving a cold bite to the air. The waterfall that was starting the stream was thunderous and loud, but it's sounds were kind of peaceful in a way. Then the form of Hao's first body appeared. Lyserg gasped and knew who he was. He wanted to run to his arms and stay there, but just stood still. Then the landscape began to change again. They were in Japan, and Hao was banishing two wicked demons that no one could stop. Everyone around him, he could hear their thoughts and so could Yoh, Ryu, Horo and Lyserg. They all thought he was a monster, him! A holy monk who took away their fears. But now they feared him because of his power.

Lyserg felt his body grow hot from anger and he wanted to hurt everyone that talked bad about Hao. Everyone felt it and thought he was angry though cause he figured out that was Hao. Hao started talking how humans were selfish things. Even though they got what they wanted, they only wanted more. And they were destroying our world and how he planned to save the planet. That only an all shaman world was the answer. Then it was all white open space, and Hao was floating up. They felt the air around them start to carry them up to Hao. He then said he would gladly welcome them to his kingdom and give them his powers. They felt their auras pulsing, and something was filling their bodies. This energy, it felt so warm and safe.

Like when a child was in their mother's arms. Then they emerged out of the passageway. All of their heads down. The X-laws and Hao were their waiting for them. Marco shot his gun at Yoh, but something happened. They all oversouled and stopped the attack, the X-laws could feel the power. The statue of iron told Marco that they had Hao's tainted aura inside them. "I will give you all a chance to repent for your sins. Join us, and god will forgive you," Marco said. Everyone smirked. "No," they answered at the same time. Marco frowned and the X-laws walked away. Anna came to Yoh and handed him a new sword. "Don't break it," she scolded lightly. Yoh smiled. "I won't, and... thank you Anna," he said.

Hao walked away and smirked. The results were better than he thought...

**CHAPTER 9 OVER**

Me: That's it!

Ren: I was barely in here.

Lyserg: I hate this story.

Me: Too bad. Read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: We reach the double digits in chapters!

Lyserg: Great…

Ren: I though house sitting is a double digit chapter story.

Me: It is, but chapter 10 doesn't count cause it's so short. Here's chapter 10 for this story!

**CHAPTER 10**

They were all walking through the desert. There was no breeze, and the sun was directly over their heads. Lyserg took off the plaid jacket and held it in his arms. Though they had stopped. They felt a familiar energy. It was those three girls again. "Lyserg makes Hao-sama happy. Mari wants Hao-sama happy," the blonde said. She prepared her oversoul and held it in her arms. "Manta, is that the body of your dead cousin?" Anna asked. "No!" Manta yelled (what, Chuck looks like Manta.well, i think he does!). Machi smirked. "Exactly, we came for Lyserg. Now either step aside and give him to us, or well fight," the orange haired girl said. They made this play so believable, even Lyserg was impressed.

"Yoh, go take care of them by yourself. There's no need to over work yourselfs you guys. After all, they're weak." Anna said. Lyserg smiled. She has quite a mouth. "Oh really, Ashcroft (don't remember it's name. if spelled wrong, please tell me how to spell it)!" Kanna yelled. The mighty oversoul came charging at Yoh. But then Yoh used his oversoul and swung. The armor fell to pieces, and fell. Making a clanging sound as it hit the ground. This never happened in the last time they fought. They decided to get serious. Horo and Ryu smirked. They asked Anna and Pirika if they could fight. Pirika said yeah, and Anna said, "I don't see why you'd have to, but go ahead.". They fought along side Yoh, and defeated the girls. Lyserg smiled. They definitely got stronger, but not strong enough.

All three girls disappeared in flames. Horo smiled and said, "Cowards,". Tamao sighed in relief. Everyone was alright. Manta looked at Lyserg. "Who are you really?" he asked. He knew they were Hao's followers, but why was Lyserg so important to Hao? Lyserg sighed and said he didn't want to talk about it. Anna had that normal look on her face, meaning she didn't expect him to want to share. "Yoh, I have to go. Your grandparents need me," she said. Pirika said good bye to Horo, hugging him. Tamao said her good byes to Ryu and Lyserg, smiling. Pirika didn't say good bye to Lyserg for some reason. Manta hugged Yoh, and they left the three to continue their journey to Patch village.

"I'll miss Tamao-chan's cooking," Ryu said. But when he saw Lyserg's smile, he stopped talking. Horo nodded in agreement. As they were walking, they finally realized something. Faust was with them! "Hey, when did you get here?" Yoh asked. Faust shrugged. "I was always here," he said. Lyserg raised an eyebrow. Even he didn't notice the man! "Hello, I'm Diethel Lyserg," Lyserg said, introducing himself. Faust shook his hand and said, "Faust Johan, and this is my wife Eliza,". He pulled a skeleton out of his coat, startling Lyserg. Okay, he's a necromancer. He shook the skeleton's hand and said, "Please to meet you madame,". Horo laughed. "I was even there when Hao gave us more furyoku." Faust pointed out.

Yoh smiled. "Well, let's get going then. Shall we?" the brunette asked. They all nodded. Now there was four of them. Though when they got to a town. It was... empty. It looked nice and homey, but no one was there. Like a ghost town, but yet it looked so brand new. "Am I the only one freaked that this town looks nice and clean, yet there are no people anywhere?" Lyserg asked. All of them shook their head, agreeing that it was strange. Soon a black boy came in and waved to them. He had a puffy afro, and wore strange clothes. His eyes black coal colored, and his lips were full and pink like a girl's. "'ello!You don't look like any leaf I ever saw,Yoh (i can't come up with jokes, i think of lemons. please don't expect me to come up with good jokes.by the way, yoh's name means leaf)!" the black boy said. Then he started laughing at his own joke.

But then Yoh started laughing. "That joke was so stupid that it made me laugh!" Yoh said. Lyserg smiled. Who the hell was this kid though? Argh, now he couldn't look at him cause he reminded him of Opacho. Horo balled up his fists. That was so stupid! "So, what's your name?" Yoh asked. The african boy smiled. "Chocolove," he said proudly. Then the tip of Ryu's wooden sword hit his nose, and he yelped in pain. "That hurt!" Chocolove said. Faust sighed. Then Chocolove asked if they wanted to eat and pointed to a restaurant. They went in together, and surprised that it was full. This place was pretty popular. Lyserg said that he would pay. After all, he's pretty rich.

"I was wondering if I could join you," Chocolove asked. Chocolove petted the spirit of the jaguar, making it pur. Yoh smiled. "Of course you can, but tell me. Why is it you want to be shaman king?" Yoh asked. "I want to be a world famous comedian," Chocolove said. Everyone laughed. "You can't be serious." Horo said. Chocolove huffed and crossed his arms. "It's true," he said. They stopped laughing and apologized. "And I thought you actually told a funny joke," Ryu said. Chocolove sighed. Yoh smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I think it's a nice dream," Yoh said. This made the dark skinned boy smile. They walked out of the restaurant and then started walking. "How will he be of any use to us?" Faust asked to Lyserg. Lyserg shrugged. "I don't know, Yoh said it was fine if he joined.

Though they were soon faced by these two guitarists. 'I thought that they didn't want to be on Hao's side anymore.' Lyserg thought. They didn't say anything, but started playing music. Faust recognized something. They weren't in control of their bodies. Being used as puppets. But if there was a puppet, then their had to be a master. Chocolove recognized that too and saw the puppetier. He oversouled with the jaguar and prepared to fight. Horo and Ryu were about to help him when Yoh stopped them. "He can handle it," Yoh said, still smiling. Then Chocolove did the unbelievable. He made all of the guys oversouls laugh. The master was getting scared, and that was when Chocolove attacked. The guy then ran away, and the two guitarists were back to normal.

Everyone smiled. Sometimes you didn't have to win a fight with your fists. Soon it would be nightfall, and Lyserg could sneak to meet Hao. And Horo could meet Ren...

**NIGHT**

Lyserg looked to see that the others were all asleep. Horo wasn't there, but decided he couldn't wait for the blue haired boy to return from his walk and fled to meet Hao. He dashed into the desert, seeing a big rock. Moving behind it to see Hao was there. Jumping in Hao's arms, little streams of tears falling down his face. "Why are crying Lyserg?" Hao asked. Lyserg smiled and said, "Because I missed you,". Hao smirked. "Then leave," he said. Lyserg smiled even wider and hugged Hao tighter. "You mean that Hao-kun?" he squeaked. Being with Hao was the best feeling in the world. Hao smirked. "Of course," he said.

They kissed. They haven't seen each other in a while. When they broke their kiss, Hao remembered something. "I heard from one of my followers that Boris attacked you." he said angrily. Where was that coward so he could burn him? Lyserg sighed and said, "Don't worry about it, he's dead. Now kiss me again,". They did. Their teeth clanged against each other, their heated bodies longing for this moment. Lyserg pressed his petite form against Hao, his desires taking over. Tongues sloppily sliding against each other, just desperate to be with on another. His arms wrapped around Hao's neck, and his legs were shaking. Hao smirked and used his hands to bring Lyserg's legs around his waist, making their arousals rub against each other.

Lyserg moaned at the foreign sensation. Hao and him never had gone this far. "Hao..." he moaned. Hao licked at Lyserg's ear. First at the outer shell, then flicking his tongue at the lobe. Lyserg's legs instictively wrapped tighter around Hao's waist, making bringing more heated friction. Hao moaned around the piece of flesh and smirked around it. He nipped at it, and smirked as the arms wrapped around his neck harder. He bit hard, and Lyserg gasped out in pleasure. Hao lowered them slowly to the ground and took off his poncho. He put it inbetween Lyserg and the sand. Hao smirked. Then he lowered down to Lyserg and they kissed again. Lyserg wrapped his legs around Hao again, and bucked his hips to give himself more pleasure.

They never went past kissing, but this time apart made them desperate for this moment. Hao and Lyserg kept kissing heatedly, and Hao played with the buttons on Lyserg's shirt. Slowly unbuttoning each button one by one, fingers feeling each little bit of skin that appeared when the button was unbuttoned. Lyserg moaned in his mouth, sending amazing vibrations inside each other. His head was spiralling, and he felt himself getting hard. They rutted harder against one another, becoming extremely hard. Lyserg gasped as he felt a rough hand play with his nipple. The sensitive bud was grew hard from the torture, making Hao smirk as they kissed. His hand found the other bud, and made it hard as well.

This feeling, this heat... Lyserg groaned. They pulled away from each other's mouths and Hao was done unbuttoning all the buttons. Lyserg sat up a little so Hao could take his shirt off. The light green long sleeve shirt, and put it in the sand. He could control the weather, so that the wind wouldn't blow it away. His mouth found Lyserg's adam's apple and sucked. He could feel the vibrations of Lyserg's moan, and moved his mouth a bit lower so he was at the collar bone. He smirked around the pale flesh, and bit down into it. He frowned when he saw the bite mark from Boris and put his hand on it. The skin glowed golden, and the mark slowly went away. Lyserg moaned. Then Hao smirked as he saw his bite showed that Lyserg was his property.

It bled a little. Hao lapped up the trickle of blood, making Lyserg whimper. He licked until the wound didn't bleed anymore and moved down. His mouth sucking on any bit of flesh that Lyserg had to offer in his mouth. Then blowing it cold. Lyserg writhed under him, his legs spread wide and bent. He arched his back as Hao's hot mouth suckled on the teased nipple, his moaning letting out a silent moan. Hao thought that nothing could make as beautiful sounds as Lyserg was making right now. He smirked when he blew on the sensitive bud. Lyserg grasped his hair, closing his eyes in bliss.

Hao gave the other nipple the other treatment and trailed his tongue lower. When he reached the waistband of his boyfriend's pants, he started unbuttoning his belt. He then thought his lover was becoming too thin and made a mental note that he should make him eat more when they got to Patch village. His tongue licked the skin closest to the elastic band, smiling at Lyserg's glare. Lyserg's erection was rubbing against his chin and he sucked on it through the pants. The green haired boy groaned. His hands grasped Hao's long hair tighter and his groaning was non-stop. Then Hao put the belt where the shirt was and unzipped and unbuttoned Lyserg's pants.

Then he was greeted by the sight of Lyserg's arousal still trapped in it's boxers. He slipped them off too, and put them with all of Lyserg's clothing. Lyserg's member was dripping with pre-cum and the head was red, almost turning purple. Hao smirked and looked at the face of his lover. Lyserg's eyes were half closed, and his mouth was in the shape of an 'O'. His skin was pink either from attention and from blush. The flushed skin all covered in love bites from Hao's harsh sucking. Hao took the head of the erection, tasting the bold taste of Lyserg's precum. Lyserg threw his head back, biting his lip harshly. Lyserg's mouth then tasted a coppery liquid and he realized that he accidentally bit his lip too hard. Hao smirked and sucked harder, trying to send Lyserg over the edge. This new experience was too much for the british orphan and he came into Hao's mouth. His body limp from exhaustion.

The sound of clothing being taken off could be heard by Lyserg. Just seeing Hao's body made him hot again. The amazing abs, all of that delectable tan skin. Those littles tuffs of hairs that started from his navel all the way to where his hard on was. His hardened skin, and his tightened balls. Lyserg let out a groan. He felt the blood rushing to his groin again, and he didn't know what he wanted. But he really wanted something. Hao put his fingers to Lyserg's mouth and told him to suck. Lyserg's pink lips wrapped around the fingers. His hot saliva made them slick. His tongue snaking and moving inbetween each finger. Hao pulled them away and pushed one inside Lyserg. Lyserg immediately tightened around it, but Hao kissed him on the forehead and told him to relax.

"Tell me you want me, that you want me to take you." Hao said. His finger then brushed against a spot inside Lyserg, making him arch his body to try to bring it deeper into him. His muscles relaxed and Hao put two fingers inside him. It was slightly uncomfortable, being this stretched. But it kept hitting those nerves inside him, making him moan. Then finally three fingers. They violently hit that spot again, making Lyserg moan "Take me Hao!". Hao then whispered in response, "What took you so long to say so?". He pulled out the fingers, making Lyserg groan in loss. But he slowly thrust his arousal inch by inch inside Lyserg. Hao groaned. Lyserg was tight. Lyserg closed his eyes, it felt like he was being split in two.

The pyromaniac saw the look on his lover's face and kissed him as he thrust slowly inside in, trying to distract him. Soon Lyserg learned to relax and it didn't hurt anymore. The pain turned into pleasure and he moaned for Hao to go harder. Hao smiled and his thrusting moved faster and harder as his lover yelled and demanded for it. "Uh... uh, uh... oh Hao!" Lyserg moaned. "Look at me Lyserg," Hao said. Lyserg opened his eyes and looked at Hao as his lover pounded into him. His erection grinding against Hao's hard body, and the white searing pleasure of his thrusts made him spill over their stomachs. Hao smirked and thrust into Lyserg four more times before he came as well. Then Hao manipulated the air around them to clean their abs and chest of Lyserg's semen.

Lyserg wrapped his arms lazily around Hao's neck and smiled. "I love you Hao-kun," the boy whispered. This was paradise to both of them. Just being with each other. Hao smiled back and they kissed softly. Love, he never felt it before until Lyserg came into his life. When they broke their kiss, Hao said, "I love you too, my angel,"...

CHAPTER 10 OVER

Me: What a way to start the double digit chapters!

Hao: -smirks-

Ren: Where's the blue haired idiot?

Me: With you of course. Read and review everyone! This is the last chapter before I have to go on vacation with my mom until I get back on Saturday. Unless my new laptop that they ordered for me gets here before then. They noticed that I spend too much time on the computer and said that I should just have my own instead of hogging this one. Yay!

Lyserg: Spoiled brat.

Me: -sticks tongue out at Lyserg- Well, like I said. Read and review! Bye bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Oh, it still has plot. That's the only lemon in this story. My laptop did come in! Hurray!

Hao: Aw…

Ren: Thank you; I won't be exposed to that junk.

Me: I know, but this is a new thing I'm trying. Story with a plot. Here's chapter 11!

**CHAPTER 11**

The group woke up, though Horohoro was extremely tired. Then Ryu looked around and gasped. "Where is Lyserg-kun?" he asked. Yoh's eyes went big and asked Horo if he saw him. "I was walking around (more like with Ren you traitor, sorry!), and I didn't see anyone." Horo said. Faust sighed. He suspected something from the little boy, he didn't want to believe it. "Perhaps we should have paid attention to Marco's warning after all," Horo said. Ryu was now trying to strangle him, saying that he shouldn't say such things. Then as they were all talking, Chocolove spotted something. It was Hao. He held Lyserg in his arms, Lyserg smiling. Everyone gasped. "I knew you were a traitor!" the ainu yelled.

Lyserg frowned. "You're the traitor. I was following Hao-kun's orders, you are the one sneaking around at night seeing Ren." Lyserg said. Horo blushed and bowed his head in shame. Yoh looked like he was going to cry, and Lyserg and Hao smirked. "I thought you were our friend," Yoh said. Faust put a hand on his shoulder and Ryu just stood there like a stone statue. Hao glared at the big haired shaman and snapped his fingers. The oxygen around Ryu swirled around him and grew hotter and hotter. Flames engulfing Ryu's body, making Ryu screech in pain. His flesh was burning and the smell of it disgusted everyone's noses. Horo tried to make the fire stop, but it was no match against Hao's flames.

Yoh did something unpredictable. He put Amidamaru in Harusame, then put them in the sword Anna gave him. It created a huge sword, the blade a shining light blue. Hao smiled and made the flames bigger. Yoh charged at him like a bull, his mind not thinking. Ryu's screams stopped, for he was just ashes. Horo's knees felt weak and he slumped to the ground on his hands and knees. His eyes clenched, tears still falling to the ground. The ainu's fist kept punching the desert sand in fury, only to be stopped by Chocolove. When Yoh tried to attack Hao, Lyserg showed them his real oversoul. It was a huge and powerful creature, that looked like an angel. The angel caught the sword and threw it aside like a tooth pick. Yoh and his oversoul were sent flying back to the others, colliding with the ground so harshly. When he hit the ground, he was still sliding against the ground and spinning. Everyone came to him.

Faust looked at Yoh's wounds and was about to glare at the two villains but they disappeared. Yoh let go of his oversoul and sat up. He hugged his knees and started sobbing. "Ryu... I'm sorry!" Yoh cried. It was all cause he wasn't strong enough to save him. Hao. Lyserg. Lyserg... a person who wasn't just an innocent face that needed help... a person who would do anything for Hao... a person who you don't really know who they were. A very dangerous person, that got Ryu killed. Faust pulled the younger boy into a hug, trying to calm him down. Chocolove had a sad look on his face, and Horo had head and back hunched down in shame. They lost a good person... a good man... a loyal companion that was always able to love people... and a good friend...

**HAO AND HIS FOLLOWERS**

Hao was laughing. Ren sighed. "I never knew that killing weaklings made you so happy," Ren said. Lyserg poked at his shoulder, and asked, "So who's side are you really on?". Ren looked at the green haired boy with a glare, and said, "I will always be on Hao's side. He's my friend,". Lyserg smiled at the answer, knowing that the chinese boy was telling the truth. Opacho ran to Lyserg and hugged him, saying that she missed him. Lyserg hugged back and smiled. "I missed you very much as well Opacho," Lyserg said. She kissed him on the cheek and got off him. Hao smiled. Then Ren smirked and said, "I told you, you guys are married. Hao's the dad, Lyserg is the mom, and Opacho is your kid.". Lyserg stuck his tongue out at Ren and said, "Oh be quiet!".

"Well, everyone is supposed to get into teams of three. Don't worry if you don't have enough to make a perfect three. I know I said my plan was to be shaman king, but I changed my mind." Hao said. Everyone gasped. "Then what are we going to do Hao-sama?" Kanna asked. Hao smirked. "There is a dimension where the great spirits are. I want the spirit of fire to absorb them and when it does, no one will defy me." Hao said. Lyserg thought about it for a second, then said, "I guess it wouldn't take as long. After all, they should have just skipped this tournament and made you king. After all, no one can stop you.". Ren growled and little, then nodded in agreement. Even if he didn't like to admit, but Hao was strong. "Should we go? Hao, you already know how to get there." Ren said. Hao smiled and nodded.

"There's no need to see Yoh and the others now," and with that, Hao and everyone disappeared in a burst of flames...

**PATCH VILLAGE**

When Hao and his companions arrived at Patch village, the preists and shamans glared at them. Then as they were walking, the X-laws came into their path. The iron statue in front, with Marco pushing it. "Marco, it's him. Isn't it?" a young girl's voice asked. Lyserg then said, "Why do you thing that some albino (i think she is, but sometimes she has a blueish tint in her hair sometimes) little girl can kill Hao-kun?". Marco pushed his glasses up, and said, "I will not dignify that stupid question with an answer,". With that, the all of the X-laws pulled out there guns. "STOP!" the girl's voice yelled. Marco and the others sighed and put the guns away. "We're sorry Jeanne-sama," and with that, they walked away.

Hao pulled Lyserg to his arms and held him to his chest. "I have a feeling something big is going to happen to my otouto because of her," Hao whispered. Lyserg made a mental note to keep an eye on Yoh. Ren poked Lyserg's stomach, and said, "You need to eat more,". Lyserg giggled from the poke and said, "Oh be quiet!". Machi sighed. He was still that six year old that just had his parents murdered by Hao... except it looked more stupid cause he's fourteen! "I'm glad we're all in the same group. What should we name ourselves?" Lyserg asked to Ren and Hao. Hao waved for the other followers to do as they please, meaning the three were just spending time together. Ren smirked and said, "Why don't we name it after me?". The trio of boys laughed.

"The star group," Hao said. They nodded to the name and went to get some chinese...

**A COUPLE DAYS LATER**

Hao felt Yoh's soul, meaning he was in the city. Ren and Lyserg were still asleep. Lyserg was laying against the bed, his hair in his handsome face slightly. Ren was using him as a pillow. His head against his chest, his right arm wrapped lazily around Lyserg's waist. His hair even though it was spiky and hurt when he was angry, his hair was now soft and didn't bother Lyserg's sleep. It was so... well, since Hao couldn't think of a better word... cute and made you want to throw up from the cuteness. He walked to get some fresh air, and around the town. When people saw him, they moved aside and whispered. Hao didn't care. Then he moved passed a building and then turned back. He peeked inside to see it was Yoh sleeping. Hao smiled and walked up to his little brother.

Then the pyromaniac kneeled down and brushed the bangs out of Yoh's face. Hao felt his soul felt complete. Even if Yoh was weak, he needed his soul. Though he couldn't do it just yet. He then walked away from Yoh's sleeping body and outside. He knew he loved Lyserg, but Yoh was his more emotional side. They had one thing in common. Both were unstable until they were one. Except Hao would be the side that was in control...

**CHAPTER 11 OVER**

Me: I wonder how I should split Yoh's group up.

Hao: Is there going to be an OC?

Ren: I hate them.

Me: Chocolove's going to have to find other people. Just some non-important OCs. Well, read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Oh my god! I killed Ryu!

Hao: I'm okay with that.

Yoh: Me too.

Me: -raises eyebrow- Okay, but I can't believe I just killed off one of my favorite characters! -starts sobbing-

**CHAPTER 12**

It was going to be the Yoh's group's first match. They were fighting against team Arabia. The star group (Hao, Lyserg, and Ren), decided to watch them as well. How ironic that the battle field was a desert. In Yoh's group, was Yoh (duh!), Faust, and Horo. "Hm... Battle field advantage..." Ren said. Lyserg smiled. "The battle field shouldn't be the reason you lose." Lyserg said. Hao nodded. Opacho watched silently, sitting on the hardened sand. The fight started with team Arabia stirring up a sand storm. Yoh, Faust, and Horo were trapped, sand blowing around them like a tornado. Yoh shielded his eyes with his forearm, Horo used his snowboard, and Faust wasn't bothered. The man had so much drugs pumped into his body that nothing could bother him (like morphine and other stuff).

A strange deer came running towards Horo and rammed him in the stomach, making him fall back. Horo's oversouled with Kororo and froze the deer in place. The woman one the team gasped and tried to save it. A man outside the storm with black cloth covering his face, and Yoh decided to attack him. His harusame cut the man down and he fell back. When the man went unconscious, the sand storm disappeared and there was only one fighter left. Then Faust's enormous oversoul of Eliza appeared, the fight was over. Hao smirked and started walking away. Lyserg followed him, but Ren stayed. He wanted to stay to spend time with Horo.

"Hoi Ren, you impressed?" Horo asked. Ren smiled. "A little, come on. Let's go eat," Ren said. Horo grinned and said, "Fighting always makes me hungry!". Ren then felt a sweatdrop run down his face. What a weirdo... "Come on, Karim has the best noodles!" Horo said and grabbed Ren's wrist and dragged him away. The blue haired boy dashing like mad, but Ren trying to stop his speed. "Oi, slow down idiot!" Ren yelled. Horo grinned and said, "Nope!". Though even though they were yelling, both enjoyed the moment with each other...

**CHOCOLOVE'S GROUP**

They were against a man who wouldn't shut up. The boy and girl on Chocolove's team were twins and had attacks that coordinated with each other and once they did their part... Chocolove finished it off. The three seemed to get along, but Chocolove still liked hanging out with Yoh and the others better. The boy was hyperactive and loved Chocolove's jokes. He had brown hair and yellow eyes, and his name was Taylor. The girl was calm and always the one that had to calm her brother down from his chibi mode and make him normal. Her name wasSarah and she had the same features as her brother, though more softer. Chocolove waved to them and said that he was going to hang out with his friends.

As they departed, Chocolove saw Lyserg. He walked up to the boy and asked him how he was doing. Lyserg glared at him and just started walking away. Chocolove sighed. The boy seemed so nice... he better talk to Yoh about it. When he saw Faust, he asked him where the others were. "Yoh's having lunch with Anna, Pirika, Manta, and Tamao. I'm going to get the groceries, and Horo went off somewhere with some chinese boy." Faust said. Chocolove thanked him and ran to where Yoh was. Then he started asking him about Lyserg.

"Well, when he came to us,"...

**FLASHBACK**

Ryu couldn't resist but try to help him. So he invited him to the team. But Horo wasn't exactly happy. "I thought you loved Hao! You people must think we're stupid," Horo yelled. Lyserg cupped his hands around his face and started crying. "How would you feel if you were put under a spell for 8 years and finally woken up? And you were the slave or lover or whatever to the man who killed your parents!" Lyserg cried. Yoh was sympathetic to Lyserg and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I understand..." Yoh said.

Lyserg looked up with his tear stained cheeks and wiped his face clean. "But I need strong allies to defeat Hao, so I must need proof you are strong." Lyserg said and oversouled with Morphine. The hotel room's wall crashed and Horo and Yoh ran outside. Ryu ran to them, and prepared for battle as well. But when Horo tried to punch him with his oversoul, Lyserg wrapped the wire around him and tightened it's hold on him. Then snowboard wasn't the only thing that cracked. Horo's skin broke and his skin was covered in rivers of his own blood. Lyserg pulled the wire back, and it coiled around Ryu. He did the same thing to him. If he could kill Yoh now, then he was useless to Hao-kun.

But Yoh just stood still. Lyserg was unleashing that hate of his parents death on us. "Hey, who are you fighting?" Yoh asked. Yoh pulled Horo into his arms and carried him. Ryu was still able to walk, but he need Yoh for support. Lyserg had a fake glare and he yelled, "Don't you dare walk away from me Hao!". He jumped into the air and he used the wire to pull himself to the sign. Then let the wire go and he let himself fly. Yoh put Horo on the ground, and told Ryu to sit. Lyserg moved the wires to make it look like Big Ben upside down. "The place where I found my pendulum! The only thing left of my parents!" Lyserg screamed as he was about to collide with Yoh's head.

But then Yoh pulled out the sword and Lyserg landed roughly on the ground on his hands and knees. Sure, Lyserg was only using 5 percent, but it was still impressive that he was defeated. Then Lyserg faked out some sobs, and then looked at Yoh. "How can you not understand," it was then Yoh punched him on the cheek. His head turned from the force, and then he looked back at Yoh again. "That's for being so selfish," Yoh said. Lyserg made the tears fall down his cheek, and then Yoh pulled him up and hugged him. Then he pulled Lyserg back and said, "Why don't I listen to your story at the hospital? Come," Yoh said. Lyserg then smiled, and nodded.

Yoh carried Horo, and Ryu was helped by Lyserg. Lyserg sputtering out fake apologizes, but Ryu said he forgived him. 'This is easier than I thought,' Lyserg thought. When they got into the hospital for Horo's and Ryu's injuries, Lyserg offered them a check. It was from the account that his parents left when they died. They went into a diner, and Lyserg tried to explain his actions. "Hao came to my parents house, probably asking my father to join him. During that time, I was walking to Big Ben, trying to find my pendulum. I found it and was able to free Morphine. But when I ran home, my home was burning. My father was already dead and my mom... she was screaming cause she was being burned alive," Lyserg paused to wipe a fake tear.

"Then I saw Hao, and I couldn't control my body. I can't believe what came out of my mouth! I'm so weak," Lyserg said. Horo put a hand on his shoulder, and started crying. "That's so sad!" the ainu cried. Ryu cried as well. Then they stopped when Lyserg smiled at the fairy. "But I'll always have her. My spirit, Morphine. Her and the crystal pendulum," Lyserg said. Yoh smiled. "Well, we should go." Yoh said.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"And then we went to a hotel to enjoy the hot springs, but Hao was..."

**FLASHBACK**

When they arrived at the resort, they went to the hot springs. But the most unlikely two people showed up. Ren and Hao. Hao sat next to Lyserg and Yoh, and Ren sat next in between Horo and Ryu (Lyserg, Hao, Yoh, Horo, Ren, Ryu). Lyserg tried to glare at Hao as best as he could. It was so hard. Good thing Yoh lifted a hand from the water and told him to relax. Hao smirked at Lyserg. "I guess I shouldn't worry about my cute servant. He'll come back to me eventually," Hao said and put a hand on Lyserg's cheek. Lyserg slapped the hand away and bared his teeth at Hao. To Lyserg, Hao and Ren, it was a play.

"Don't you dare touch me you sick freak!" Lyserg yelled. Hao smiled and turned to Yoh. "So how have you been Yoh? Do you think I trained Lyserg well?" Hao asked. Ren smirked. Hao was good at acting himself. Then the chinese boy looked at Horo, but Horo turned his head away. This made the purple haired boy's smirk widen. Yoh smiled lazily at Hao and said, "Ne onii-chan, Lyserg is pretty strong." Yoh said. Hao turned to Lyserg, who had closed his eyes and tried to forget that the two were here. Ryu was lost in Lyserg's beauty. Hao stood and pulled Lyserg to him. The only thing that covered them was those towels around their waist. Lyserg pushed and squirmed against Hao, but Hao wouldn't allow it.

Then while restraining the boy, Hao looked at Ryu. "Don't you dare touch what is mine," Hao said. Then Hao licked at Lyserg's ear, and Lyserg faked a snap. He pulled away from Hao and slapped him in the cheek. He couldn't look while he did so. He said sorry to his lover over and over in his head, knowing that he understood. Hao smiled. "At least he has fight. I like it," and with that, Hao stepped out of the bath. Before Ren left with him, he whispered in Horo's ear, "See you soon,". Horo felt his ear that Ren spoke into, and blushed.

Lyserg sat back into the bath, looking really angry. Yoh now was convinced that he wasn't on Hao's side anymore. Everything was going the way it was supposed to. "The nerve of that guy, treating Lyserg like a piece of property. Like he was just a doll- "Can we please forget what just happened Ryu-san?" Lyserg asked...

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"I had some doubts, but I didn't want to believe it." Yoh said. Anna had an espressionless look on her face, Tamao had a sad look on her face, and Pirika had watery eyes. "What if Lyserg is under Hao's spell again?" Pirika suggested. Yoh sighed. "I don't think he ever was. After all, he's in love with Hao. 8 years is a long time, who knows? He could have forgiven Hao between those years," Yoh said. This Yoh seemed different to Chocolove. Instead of carefree and lazy, he seemed sad and serious. "Yoh, are you okay?" Chocolove asked. Yoh nodded. "My beliefs though are not like real life. I always believed that someone who can see ghosts can't be bad... and Hao is not bad. He wants the earth to be healthy again, Lyserg does what he does because of his love for Hao, and the X-laws want to bring world peace. But they are doing it wrong," Yoh said.

"They are all arrogant," Anna said. "But there is hope for Lyserg. He still feels anger towards Hao, because of the death of his parents. I think he loves Hao cause he subconsciously thinks that Hao is the only thing he has," Yoh said. Manta looked at his friend and said, "Yoh-kun can be stupid sometimes, but can also be very wise.". "I remember, he even said that when he yelled at me. 'Don't you dare walk away from me Hao!', no matter how good of an actor you are, you can't copy such anger." Yoh said. Then he smiled and closed his eyes. "Who knows? Maybe he'll change his mind. I'll be there to welcome him back," Yoh said. Anna and Tamao smiled. I guess this is why they both loved him. His ability to smile through any situation and think happy thoughts.

Chocolove grinned...

**HAO AND LYSERG**

Hao was hugging Lyserg. It was nice to have time together. "I feel something Hao... something big is going to happen tonight. Lots of blood," Lyserg said. Hao nipped his ear and said, "Then let's welcome it,". Lyserg frowned and said, "It's the X-laws... they are going to do something big. Something to do with Yoh,". Hao then frowned and said, "Then they'll burn,". Lyserg smiled and his change of emotion. Opacho came in and asked Hao if she could play with the ball in the room. Hao then smiled again and said, "Sure Opacho, just be careful,". The black child smiled and started kicking the ball around the room. Lyserg giggled at her (Opacho's a girl right? Or a boy? I always thought she was a girl,) cuteness. Then he grasped his forehead.

"The X-laws plan to open the gate Hao. They'll use Yoh as a sacrifice and try to trap you in," Lyserg said. Hao laughed. "That's their master plan, well, let them do as they please. They are weak," Hao said. Lyserg smiled and let himself sink into Hao's embrace. Hao was always warm and comforting, and always felt safe. But then, being protected by the most powerful shaman ever would make anyone feel pretty safe. "They plan on luring Yoh by kidnapping the human," Opacho said. Hao signaled the girl to come to him, and he patted her on the head. His had then rested on her cheek and said, "Thank you Opacho, your powers are getting more developed.". Hao's smile made her smile and she walked away to play with her ball. Lyserg smiled. "You know Hao, you say that Yoh is the half with emotions. But you can be sweet too. You don't have to take Yoh's soul to make me happy, I love you. I don't care that you aren't that espressive about it," Lyserg couldn't say more as Hao gently pressed his lips against his.

"I want to do this. When we have my all shaman kingdom, I want everyone our world to know how much I love you." Hao said. "Hao," Lyserg said. They made such a good couple. A demon and an angel... romance that should be forbidden because of the past the two shared, but it was there...

CHAPTER 12 OVER

Me: I know, it's kind of short and nothing happened. A lot happens on chapter 13 though!

Yoh: Why don't you just post it on this chapter?

Me: Cause I want it on chapter 13.

Lyserg: You are weird.

Me: -sigh- Why do you hate me Lyserg? I love you... -starts sobbing- Read and review!

Lyserg: Stop crying, you're getting your computer wet!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Hehe… a lot happens in this one.

Yoh: So what's the ending for this story?

Me: I can't tell you! We're not even there yet. Here's chapter 13 everyone!

**CHAPTER 13**

It was a windy morning. The air bit harshly at your skin, and unpleasantness filled the air. It seemed to taint it. "Yoh-kun, I feel nervous." Manta said. Yoh smiled down at his short friend and said, "Don't worry Manta, everything always turns alright at the end.". Though the two were being watched by Hao, who was smirking. "But turns alright for who otouto?" Hao asked to no one. At that moment, Yoh's body shivered. Hao took his cue and left before Yoh saw him. Nature was telling him that the X-laws were going to fight. But he was ready. He had everyone he could need. The pyromaniac shaman went back to his room, to see Lyserg and Ren sitting near the window, looking at the clouds. "Mother nature is beautiful, isn't she?" Hao asked. They both turned their heads to see it was Hao, and nodded.

Lyserg walked up to Hao and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Are we going to kill those X-laws soon? Mari came here earlier, saying she was bored. I can't blame her," Lyserg said. Ren laughed. "Neither can I," Ren said. Hao smiled and said, "When they call for us,". Lyserg pouted. He wanted to kill that annoying blonde Marco so badly (i know your pain lyserg, i hate him too. wait, i guess that's why i wrote that!). Hao's index finger traced the outline of Lyserg's pouting lips and said, "It will be at night, prepare your weapons to your finest." Hao said. Ren smirked. They never touched their weapons on account of, when they fought their first fight... Hao killed them. After that, people gave up when they realized they were fighting them. "I hope I'm not rusty," Ren joked. Hao and Lyserg laughed.

Opacho was kicking the ball against the wall, then went up to Lyserg and pulled at his pants. "Lyserg-sama, can Opacho watch?" Opacho asked. Lyserg let go of Hao and picked her (thank you, i didn't know for sure.cause i heard 4kids made her a boy!) up in a warm embrace. "Of course Opacho, but you must not be seen. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you," Lyserg said. Ren laughed. "I told you you guys are married." the chinese boy said. Lyserg set Opacho down gently and pouted. "I'm not a girl!" he yelled. Hao smirked and wrapped his arms around Lyserg's waist from behind. "No, but you're much prettier than most (that's true! lyserg is pretty!) girls." Hao said. The wind came into the room and blew harshly.

The sky was getting black for some reason, and the clouds were gathering in one area. Hao's eyes sparkled in amusement. "Jeanne-sama... what an odd girl." Hao said. Lyserg nodded. "She's pretty powerful, for a little church loving brat." Ren said. Hao chuckled and said, "Don't let the weather fool you, she still hasn't absorbed enough power. Marco and some other X-law named Minna (is it one 'n', or two?i though it's two) are probably beating the crap out of our weak allies.". Lyserg smiled. "The weak must be sacrificed for our happiness and cause." Lyserg said. Ren nodded in agreement. "We've all come a long way from those 6 year olds that just met each other." Ren said. Opacho smiled at their friendship. Those three cared about each other than any other people in the world.

"But Ren, what if you have to fight Horo?" Lyserg asked. Silence filled the room. Ren gripped his kwan do and said, "Then I'll just have to knock him unconscious and shield him until Hao finishes his plan.". Hao and Lyserg were surprised by this answer. Ren never opened his heart to anyone but them, Opacho, and Jun. This Horohoro was special to him. Lyserg smiled. "Well, you have my support!" Lyserg said, and gave a thumbs up. The rumblings of thunder and the flashes of lightning signaled it was time. The three boys smirked and went to round up everyone else. Opacho smiled and followed after them...

**THE X-LAWS**

They had Yoh and the others trapped in a barrier where they couldn't use their oversouls. Their furyoku (mana in english manga) sealed inside. Faust looked at the X-laws and the consealment they locked Manta in. The midget boy shook to get out violently. He broke out of the first one, but it was no use in this new one. They could feel Jeanne's energy from her iron maiden, and felt worried. "How can you use our friends as bait?" a voice called out. It was the twins Chocolove teamed up with. The boy Taylor oversouled with his stuffed rabbit, which carried a bazooka. Sarah oversouled with her matching bunny except instead of blue, it was pink with black ribbons. It carried a giant shield. Taylor ordered the bunny to attack and a missile was fired. They didn't stand up to all of the X-laws angels and were sent to total unconsciousness. "Taylor! Sarah!" Chocolove yelled. The barrier seemed to grow hands and it sealed the twins in their as well. Their fallen and exhausted bodies laid there.

"They tried their best," Yoh said. Everyone nodded to their bravior, but were distracted when they heard Jeanne's voice. "Hao, you're evil will be stopped." she said. They saw she was already taken in the hands of the spirit of fire, helpless. Hao smirked down at her and said, "If you keep talking like that to me, I'm going to make sure you burn. Slowly until you see your so called god again,". Her eyes didn't even express fear. Lyserg admired it. But there was no time to be distracted. He, Ren, the Hanagumi (i don't remember how it's spelled.but that's Machi, Mari, and Kanna), and many more. Lyserg personally went after Marco, with full force. His angel was bright and glorious, Marco looking at it in horror. "That's no angel!" he yelled. Jeanne saw this and gasped. How could he have the power of angels by his side? It was the last thought she had before she felt the flames eat away at her skin. No screams.

"Jeanne-sama!" Marco yelled. Lyserg smirked and took his chance. His angel's sword struck into Marco's oversoul, and Marco fell back. Blood was flowing down from where his heart should be. The other X-laws flinched and stumbled back as well. Marco clenched the wound and his eyes met with Lyserg's smirking face. "I hate you," Lyserg said. He walked up to the blonde and let go of his oversoul, for Marco was too weak to use his. He pulled out a secret blade that he reserved just to kill the man, and swung. Marco's head tumbled to the ground, Lyserg laughing in amusement. Hao made the spirit of fire drop the girl and went to Lyserg. He like seeing the boy happy. Ren struck his kwan do to the ground. The fighting stopped, for the other X-laws slumped to the ground. Jeanne's energy then started growing again and the gates were opening.

Yoh and the others were free but everyone was sent swirling down a spiral. Everything was dark and no one knew what was happening. But they started walking. Horo reached a hand out and it was grasped by Ren. Hao grasped Lyserg's, but Lyserg's other hand grabbed another's. They seemed to be walking away from Marco's dead body as it lay there. Everything was confusing. Then a bright light came and everyoe felt like throwing up. Then when they all awoke, they were in an entirely different place. Hao, Lyserg and another were at a cliff. "Why are you holding my otouto's hand?" Hao asked. Lyserg looked to his left and gasped. He was holding Yoh's hand. He let go as if his hand just touched something dirty. "I- I don't know!" Lyserg said. Yoh was still sleeping, and his arm unconsciously moved to grasp Lyserg's again.

Hao frowned. He tried to pull the arm away, but it wouldn't let go of Lyserg. The green haired boy whined a groan in distress. Why was it tht Hao's otouto won't let go? Why did he grab for his hand anyway? Horo and Ren came walking to them. The two were wide awake, and tried to pry Yoh's hands off Lyserg, but it wouldn't budge. "What could this mean?" Ren asked. None of them knew. They just had to wait until Yoh... woke up I guess...

**CHOCOLOVE, FAUST AND TWINS**

Chocolove woke up the the twins smiling face. "You're alright!" Taylor cheered and hugged him. Chocolove laughed and kept saying he was fine. Faust smiled and so did Sarah. Everything was normal here. But Chocolove couldn't help but worry for Yoh and the others. "Well, why don't we go find them?" Faust asked. Everyone nodded and started walking. When the four of them arrived, they saw Horo, Ren, Hao, Lyserg and Yoh. Yoh apparently has a grip on Lyserg that no one can move. It was weird. Then Hao slipped his arm near Yoh's other free arm and was caught as well. "Why isn't he awake?" Lyserg asked. Hao sighed and said, "I really don't know. I've never seen anything like this before,"...

**CHAPTER 13 OVER**

Me: Okay, tell me with a straight face that you've never wanted to kill Marco.

Yoh: I know I can't.

Me: ... you seem so out of character when you hang out with me Yoh. Read and review! Hehe! Yoh!

Lyserg: Why won't he let go?

Me: Himitsu...


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Chapter 14. Why Yoh won't let go.

Yoh: Is it going to be stupid?

Me: Depends on what you think. Here's chapter 14!

**CHAPTER 14**

Hao and Lyserg were stuck. And Yoh wasn't waking up. Even Faust couldn't pry his hands open. "I don't know what to do." the german said. Lyserg sighed and looked down at Yoh. Then his nose crinkled. Like he was stirring in his sleep. When he opened his eyes, he saw where his hands were. Then his face began to panic. "What am I, super glued to you guys?" he gasped. He kept flailing his arms, trying to part them in some way. Lyserg and Hao began to worry. "What?" Lyserg gasped. Yoh looked at him with his worried eys and said, "I can't let go!". Hao then yelled, "Stop moving and let's think!". Horo was laughing like crazy. Ren sighed. Faust was really confused. Chocolove just stared, still too tired to do anything. Once the other two calmed down, Hao then said, "Alright, we are all in a situation here. Why don't we inform the Patch preists this?".

Lyserg sighed. This was all too weird. Did things like this have to happen to him all the time? So they all went to the Patch preists and the chief, in need of help. They circled them, watching every detail. "This is very odd indeed," Silva said. Yoh felt so stupid. His couldn't control his own hands. Then the chief said, "Ah, I know what's happening.". "What?" Hao asked. "It appears that all of you, believe it or not, have strong feelings for each other. So strong that your souls were under so much pain that they decided to take action. Now since Lyserg and Hao already established a healthy relationship, that's why Yoh is in the middle. I'm afraid if you don't cooperate with each other, the bindings will grow stronger until... well, all three of you are dead basically," The old man said.

"So you're saying that unless we love each other, to the point that... it's incest... is the only way we're going to get out of this alive?" Yoh asked. He nodded. "No! I'm going to die!" Yoh yelled. Ren and Horo were laughing, unable to hold it in. But Ren stopped when he felt Hao and Lyserg glare at him. Horo then stopped when he heard doors open. It was Anna. "Where's Yoh?" Anna asked. When she grasped Yoh's wrist and pulled, Hao went with. She took violently, almost as if she were about to rip Yoh's arm off. "Yoh, let go!" she yelled. "Anna, I can't! Let the Patch chief explain!" Yoh yelled. She let go and grabbed the elder man by the collar and pulling him up in the air. "You have five seconds gramps, now talk!" the blonde yelled. Lyserg sighed. Strong and mouthy as ever.

He explained it again, and Anna just dropped him. Her hands were shaking and then she glared at Hao and Lyserg. Her fangs bared at them like a tiger. Everyone felt scared. Then she turned calm and said, "I see,". Her face created a rough and ugly smile, and then she fainted. Yoh tried to run to the girl, but the bond pulled him back. In fact, now his arms now seemed to be super glued to theirs. "Hey, what's happening?" Yoh asked. Silva looked at Karim, who had coughed. "Well, the bond knows that you have strong feelings for that girl and your rebeling from what your soul really wants." Karim said. Yoh sighed. This was so not working for him... why is it that bad things happened to him? "If it's fooled, then it can be fooled to think we all love each other?" Lyserg said.

They all shook their heads. "You can't lie to yourself, no matter how good an actor you are." Silva said. Ren chuckled at this, and Lyserg pouted. Hao put his hand to Lyserg's cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. "It'll be okay Lyserg," Hao said. Though Yoh and their bodies jerked, and now they were literally, joined at the hip. Lyserg's hip swayed to the right to touch Yoh's, and Hao's swayed to the left to touch Yoh's as well. "The bond between you two is already strong, and your souls are protesting that you all must bond." Silva pointed out. Then Silva picked up Anna's fainted body. "Anna..." Yoh said. The poor girl, the man she loves has to love someone else (or others in this case). "Why do you care about that little bitch, she's annoying." Hao said. Yoh glared at Hao.

Ren sighed. "I don't know if I should laugh at this situation or feel extremely sorry for them. This is too weird," Ren said. Horo grinned. "It's a good thing that we're not in their situation. We would kill each other." Horo said. Poor Lyserg... he and Hao couldn't interact, otherwise... well, the bond would practically force them all to have sex. He didn't want to do 'it' with Hao's otouto! Ren patted his friend on the back and said, "It's okay Lyserg, everything's going to be okay.". Yoh looked at Lyserg's sad face and put an arm around him. "It's okay Lyserg-kun, I'm not that bad... right?" Yoh said. Lyserg smiled at Yoh, ad something happened to the bond. It loosened. Now it was only their arms that seemed super glued to each other. Hao observed this, and got it. They really did have strong love between all three of them.

**THAT NIGHT**

Lyserg wanted to hug Hao's body, but in this situation, it would be bad. And they were forced to switch teams, so Ren was now on Horo's and Faust's team. And Yoh was on theirs. Lyserg couldn't sleep until he felt a kiss on the forehead. "Hao said that it would make you feel better," Yoh said. Lyserg smiled. Then Yoh kissed Hao on the cheek. "Night Lyserg, onii-chan," Yoh said. Hao smiled at his brother's cuteness and kissed him on the cheek as well. Lyserg snuggled his head on Yoh's shoulder. Tonight felt warm, even has the weather's hash winds blew into the room. Though Hao couldn't help but not sleep. He turned to Yoh's face and saw that it was much easier. Now only their hands were stuck. He looked at his otouto and brushed the bangs away from his face. Even though they looked so much alike, there were differences.

Yoh's nose was a different shape. His face was more of a cute child, whist Hao's had that of someone who's growing up too fast. His brother's body was more feminine and slimmer, but not as much as Lyserg's. Yoh's legs were muscular, but had a thin layer of fat that Hao didn't have. It was smooth (Yoh only wore a night shirt). Most people only could tell them apart cause Yoh's hair was shorter, but he and Lyserg could see these slight differences. I guess that's what made them both beautiful. Hao was darkness, and Yoh was light. "Hao, you're still awake?" Lyserg asked. He lifted his head to look at his lover. Lyserg did feel something for Yoh, but he thought that it was because that Yoh looked like Hao. "Yes Lyserg," Hao said. Lyserg wanted to just hold his hand, but the bond. "I don't know if I can take this," Lyserg said. Hao had to force a smile. So that Lyserg wouldn't cry.

The brunette that was awake told the green haired boy to go back to sleep. Lyserg nodded at nestled his head against Yoh's neck again. His breath tickling the back of Yoh's neck, though he didn't disturb his sleep. Hao then closed his eyes and slept peacefully. Though once it was morning, it was awkward for Hao to get up to look at the morning light. Yoh was still attached, but now they were stuck by the arms again. I guess just a moment with Lyserg was making the bond tighter again. But when he saw the morning light hit their faces, he forgot everything. He just bathed his eyes in the sight. They were beautiful... and his...

**CHAPTER 14 OVER**

Me: Hao and Lyserg's relationsihp is being tested!

Lyserg: I hate you.

Me: I thought you'd like to spend less time with Hao?

Lyserg: ...

Hao: Everyone loves me, they can't help it!

Me: Oh, how true! Read and review!

Yoh: Poor Anna...


	15. Chapter 15

Me: What a weird and stupid turn, huh?

Yoh: Why is this happening?

Me: Because it's something very unexpected. And I planned it. It's going to have some humor that I never put into my story. But still some plot.

**CHAPTER 15**

The morning light. Lyserg's eyes opened, then closed again. The light was so bright. Then he turned his head to the right, and the tip of his nose hit something. He opened his eyes and thought it was Hao. Reality hit our favorite green haired boy and he wanted to scoot away. Of course, he remembered that he couldn't do that. "I see you're away, judging by the way you're breathing's rhythm changed." Hao's voice said. Lyserg nodded, knowing Hao could feel the vibrations from the bed. Yoh's eyes stayed close. Lyserg looked at him, and then smiled. Yoh was handsome. His hand went to his cheek, and flowed downward. Lips. A pink color that looked so smooth and delicate. He touched them, they were silk.

"Are you planning to molest my otouto in front of me? And not even letting me join the fun?" Hao asked. Lyserg blushed and pulled his fingers away like those caveman that just touched fire. Lyserg glared at Hao and said, "Don't make me punch you,". The awake brunette smirked. It was fun to make Lyserg angry. But he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. He thought that look in Lyserg's eyes was reserved for only him. Asakura Hao never liked to share. Especially when it came to Lyserg. Even though Ren was his friend, he still didn't like it when they cuddled or sat closer to each other than they needed to. Hao then looked at Yoh, and back to Lyserg. "Yoh is beautiful. Isn't he?" Hao asked.

Lyserg nodded. "Though, it feels so awkward. Doesn't it? I guess I have to get used to sharing you," Lyserg said. They both smiled and kissed softly. But something weird happened that they didn't notice. The bond actually weakened. But they were still joined at the hand. Yoh woke up to their kiss, and went, "Huh... I'm sorry I can't leave you two alone. But please refrain from doing that kind of stuff in my presence,". Both broke apart and looked at Yoh. They tried to hold back their laughs, but it wasn't enough. Yoh had a surprised look. He had never seen them laugh before. At least, not like this. If he could see this side of them more, I guess it wouldn't be so bad.

"Hey, what's with that smile Yoh? I thoght being stuck with your enemies like this would make someone really mad." Lyserg said. Hao smirked. "It wouldn't really be so bad since we're both good looking," Hao said. The older twin bent down and licked at Yoh's ear. Lyserg and Yoh blushed. "HAO!" they both yelled. Then they all looked at each other, and started bursting in laughter...

**REN AND HORO**

Both boys were watching the bright rays of light. "Ren, this whole thing seems so strange. But now we get to spend some time together, it's nice... isn't it?" Horo asked. Ren smiled. "It is," he said. Ren sat himself on Horo's lap, and they continued to watch the light. "Would you like some breakfast?" Faust asked the two. They both shook their heads. Faust smiled at them and went out the door. Chocolove was still sleeping, the twins next to him on the bed with Chocolove in the middle. Anyways, back to Ren and Horo. "I wonder how the three of them are doing right now?" Ren said. Horo chuckled a little. "Maybe they're trying to kill each other," the blue haired boy said. Both of them could picture that.

"Why are we trying to hide this from other people?" Ren asked. Horo sighed. "If my sister saw this, she'd be my number one fangirl." the ainu worried. Ren laughed. "I guess it'd be the same with mine!" the chinese boy said. Then it was silent again. Then foot steps could be heard outside the door and the door was opened by a blue haired girl that made Horo's eyes go wide. "Onii-chan!" she yelled. "Pirika! Uh... this isn't," then once Pirika noticed Ren, she put up her hand meaning 'Shut up Horo!'. Both boys were scared. Then Pirika's face brightened and she pulled a camera out of nowhere and snapped pictures! "You two are so cute! Now some kissing wouldn't be bad!" Pirika said.

Ren gave Horo that look that said, 'Can we please kill her? Even if she's your sister,'. Then just realized something. He told his sister that he was going to room somewhere else. "Oh Ren!" a girl's voice called out. Pailong (or is it Pyron?) came into the room, carrying Jun in his arms. Then Jun saw her little brother and what position he was in. Then her eyes saw Pirika with the camera. Jun smirked. "Make sure to get Ren's good side," Jun said. Both girls smiled and Pirika started taking pictures again...

**BACK TO THE THREE THAT ARE STUCK TOGETHER**

They were eating. Just some grilled fish and rice. Though, Lyserg felt very uncomfortable with Anna staring at them. Yoh had to be feed the two boys, for his arms were still... stuck to theirs. It was an odd scene. Hao kept friendly smiling at Anna, but it was really a 'die you little bitch, Yoh's ours' smile. Yoh for some reason didn't understand the ucomfortable air and tried to have a conversation with Lyserg. "So what's the history between you and Hao? After your parents death," Yoh asked. Lyserg put a finger to his lips and said, "Well, it was kind of complicated. But when I met him, I of course hated him. But then he told me my parents were not able to understand something. I heard his heart and his love to make the earth beautiful again, and I just felt so... safe. And we became friends,".

Yoh smiled. "But when did you meet Ren? Was he already part of Hao's circle?" Yoh asked. Lyserg shook his head. "No, we met Ren when he decided that since the Shaman fight was going to be in Tokyo, we'll train there. We stopped at China, in the middle of nowhere. It was Ren's house, and we became friends with him there. You know, he's still the same no matter how many years have past. But I guess that's why we like him. He never changes," the green haired boy said. Then Hao decided it would be alright to throw his food into Anna's face. Yoh's expression turned to fear and he tried to hide under the table. Anna wiped the food from her face, and then punched Hao right on the face! Lyserg got angry. Anyone who dared hurt Hao... he then shot his pendulum to snake around the blonde. Making her unable to move. The black wire digging in more and more, about to crush her when "Lyserg! STOP!".

It was Yoh. Lyserg did stop, but then looked at his pendulum in disbelief. He would never let anyone get in the way of him killing someone, except Hao. Even Ren couldn't control him this way. Hao smirked. The pyromaniac then hugged Yoh closer to him, and said, "Lyserg, my loyal pet taking orders from someone else?". Lyserg blushed and sat down again. Anna glared at Lyserg and went to the bathroom to wash her face. Yoh looked at Hao, and asked him to stop hugging him. Once they were done with dinner, they walked around town. They weren't going to fight today. Though as they were walking, they saw them. The X-laws. The iron maiden Jeanne-sama was not in her iron maiden. She was in a black and white dress, and she held a black bag. She glared at Lyserg.

"I thought that god would choose a more worthy person to handle such a powerful angel," Jeanne said. Lyserg had a smirk on his face. What a pathetic girl. "So, maybe your god isn't as perfect as you think. He obviously isn't as perfect as Hao and Yoh," Lyserg said. Then Jeanne saw their situation and said, "Poor true Asakura boy, you should have joined us when you had the chance.". She took out what was in the bag. It was Marco's head. Yoh gasped, Hao smirked, and Lyserg just smirked too. "You sinners will pay for the death of Marco," Jeanne said. Mina just looked at Lyserg in disbelief. She still couldn't believe that someone so pure and innocent looking could kill. "You know Jeanne-sama, we are more alike than what you want to think."...

**CHAPTER 15 OVER**

Me: Sorry it's short. Now some angst is going to happen.

Hao: This is really stupid.

Me: Shut up! Well, read and review!


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Ah, smell the angst in the air.

Lyserg: Why do you enjoy our misery?

Me: Cause I love you guys.

Ren: That doesn't make any sense.

Me: Life doesn't make sense. Here's chapter 16!

**CHAPTER 16**

The white haired girl's eyes squinted a little, and she walked away with her followers trailing behind. "Hao, you and Jeanne are nothing alike." Yoh said. Hao smiled and said, "We are, no matter how much we may dislike it. But she knows I'm telling the truth," Hao said. Lyserg sighed. It looked like it was going to rain. The only light you could see now was the light of the great spirits. Soon it became so cold that Lyserg was shivering. Then he felt warm when he saw Yoh's worried face. He didn't understand why, but he did. "We should all go inside, ne Lyserg?" Yoh asked. Lyserg could only nod. What was it about the Asakura brothers? They both had this sparkle in their eyes that Lyserg couldn't resist.

Hao led the three of them inside a building, it seemed no one was inside. The key word is seemed. Though as Yoh looked deeper inside, his body froze. Lyserg asked Yoh what was wrong, but the brunette stood still. Hao saw what was happening between the two and asked Lyserg if there was a problem. "What's wrong with Yoh?" Lyserg asked. Yoh's eyes were turning white, and he threw his head back. Hao saw this once. There was only a few who could do this. And one of them was that girl. Jeanne. He looked around the room. Aha! Now that he spotted her, he could hear the faint chanting. It didn't affect him, for he experienced the power of this seal before. He knew just how to counter. He grabbed a bottle inside his poncho, and spilled the contents on Yoh.

A high pitched scream filled the room. And it wasn't either one of those boys. Lyserg could see her now. She was in the corner of the room, grasping the scalp of her head roughly. She was screaming, and coming out of her head was smoke. Hao smirked. Her screams made nice music. Then she curled up into a ball on the floor, quivering. Yoh then got back to reality and saw what was happening. "Jeanne!" Yoh gasped. He ran, dragging to other two with him.Lyserg was just confused. What happened? Yoh bent down and brought the girl to his lap. Now the albino girl sat in Yoh's lap, tugging at his shirt. The grip on the cotton was so tight that her nails actually punctured the fabric.

Yoh glared at Hao. "What did you do to her?" Yoh asked. Hao pouted and said, "What, she was trying to kill- "I don't care! You don't do this to people!" Yoh yelled. Lyserg was too scared to say anything. And for once in his life, Hao actually flinched. Yoh brought his attention back to the shivering girl, rubbing her back. Trying anything he could to calm her down. Lyserg remembered himself being that nice. But he learned from his spending time with Hao that you cannot live like that. That people would take advantage of it. But then, if you think about it, that actually means you are strong. Cause even if people still take advantage of it, you were strong enough to not be effected by it. Maybe that's Yoh's strength.

Jeanne wasn't calming down. She was shaking faster, her legs fidgeting and her hands gripping harder. Now her nails dug into her skin now, and her blood was spilling to Yoh's white shirt. Yoh then started to panic. His panic made Hao guilty, and he whispered something into the poor girl's ear. Lyserg had heard this chant somewhere before, but that was when his parents were alive. His mother said it. Slowly, but surely, the girl stopped her fidgeting and shaking. She stopped biting her lip, and her hands let go of Yoh's shirt. Which was now red with the blood from her hands. She couldn't feel the pain from her head, just winced from the pain she felt now from when her own nails dug into her palms.

She examined the mooncrest shaped wounds. Jeanne couldn't believe she was alive. Then she looked at Yoh and got off his lap. She got up and stood. Her index finger moved to flex and bend, gesturing for Yoh, Hao, and Lyserg to stand. As soon as Yoh was back on his two feet, he received a slap from the ungracious girl. "Why did you give me pity? I failed to bring justice, and I should have died for it!" she yelled. Lyserg rubbed Yoh's cheek softly, trying to sooth the pain. Hao then started laughing. "Whatever, if you hated the fact that you lived _Jeanne-sama_, I'll be happy to satisfy you with a very slow and painful one." Hao said. She huffed at him, and pushed him so she could leave to walk in the rain.

A black umbrella. Black just like the rest of her new outfit. But she had a little back pack. Hao smirked. It appears she still feels guilty about Marco's death. Yoh wasn't speaking to Hao. Even after 4 hours, he still wouldn't talk to his twin. Lyserg felt very uncomfortable with this situation. Yoh was just talking to him, and whenever Hao tried to join the conversation... Yoh just kept interrupting. The green haired boy didn't know what to do. Their bind was getting tighter too from this. Now it was getting to the point that Yoh's arms were practically glued to their shoulders. It looked normal to everyone else, like they were close buddies, but it was strange that they weren't taling. Hao was frustrated. His otouto was just being stubborn.

So Hao did the only thing that came to mind. As soon as they got back to their room, Hao pulled Yoh's head to him and crushed their lips together. Finally the bond weakened until they were stuck by the arms. Lyserg was thankfull that he didn't have to hunch his neck anymore. Once Hao pulled away, Yoh glared at him. He was still mad at Hao...

**HORO AND REN**

Both collasped on the bed. They were so tired from trying to run from their scary-fangirlish-sisters, so that they could have a moment alone. But they just didn't care anymore. The two boys fell asleep as soon as their bodies met the bed. But then Chocolove saw them. And he has two little henchman... the twins. "Sarah, go take pictures from all angles from the right. Taylor, all angles from the left!" Chocolove said. "Yes Choco!" they grinned and snapped away. Chocolove had taken a liking to Pirika, and if taking pictures of them meant her talking to her a little more, then so be it. Then Ren's eyes started to flutter, and he gasped. Then he snatched the camera from Sarah's hands and Taylor dropped his camera in fright.

Ren looked like he was going to kill Sarah. The girl squeaked and said it was all Chocolove's fault. The black boy hid behind the closet in the room and Ren grabbed his kwan do and stalked over to the closet. He then stabbed thw weapon into the storage room, barely missing Chocolove. He heard Chocolove's frightened squeak and broke the door down. Surprisingly, Horo was still asleep during all of this. Chocolove tried to hid in the corner of the closet, but Ren stood there smirking at him. "How'd you like to die Chocolove? Slow and painful, or fast and extremely painful?" Ren asked...

**CHAPTER 16 OVER**

Me: I'm sorry it's short. But chapter 17, something about Marco happens.

Lyserg: That was a vague summary.

Ren: I don't like you.

Me: -sigh- Well, if you don't want Chocolove to die... read and review!


	17. Chapter 17

Me: Now the evil and weirdness begins…

Hao: If it has something to do with Marco, it's got to be creepy.

Me: You aren't exactly the king of normal yourself.

Hao: But at least I look sexy doing it!

Me: -rolls eyes- oh well, he's my second favorite character. Here's chapter 17! Thank you for all the lovely reviews from everyone so far!

**CHAPTER 17**

The bad weather wasn't understandable, no matches again, and everyone was getting worried. Lyserg asked Hao if he was doing this. "I'm afraid I'm not, and I can't seem to stop it." Hao said. Then the three of them spotted someone. It was pretty short, so it was either a child, a woman, or both. Even though ever else seemed preportioned, her belly stuck out of the baggy white robe she was wearing. She tried to run quickly, probably trying not to be seen. None of them could see her face, but her furyoku energy seemed familiar. Especially to Yoh. Her boots made loud clangs, but they all could see what was in the back of the robe. It was the X-laws symbol. But the only person that was that short was... Jeanne. How could that be?

It was too dark to see anything else. The storm was getting worse, and the winds blew harshly. Probably biting at the person with it's cold. But this woman moved forward anyway, no matter how much she struggled. Yoh wanted to try to help, but he didn't know for sure it if was who he thought. He gulped, not knowing that the other two did the same. Lyserg felt his mouth go dry, but all he could do is look in awe. All three of them thought it was Jeanne-sama, but Lyserg then thought it wasn't possible. She couldn't be pregnant, and she wouldn't be out walking in this terrible weather. But they stayed silent and watched the figure until they couldn't see it anymore. It was strange.

"Was that who I thought it was?" Yoh asked. Lyserg tried not to say yes, and then spoke his thoughts. "Who was that? I thought I knew her, but I didn't see her face." Lyserg said. "I thought it was that girl that the X-laws call Jeanne-sama. But it couldn't be, she looked... pregnant," Hao said. Yoh nodded. "It was no mistake, it was her. But I also felt another life force inside... could it be possible?" Yoh asked. Lyserg chuckled nervously. "Come on guys, we just saw her yesterday. She was still thin, and for you to be that big when your pregnant... you have to be like 8 or 9 months." Lyserg explained. Hao shook his head. "Not if a human and a ghost mate... but there's someone who knows the spell for that?" Hao said. Lyserg and Yoh's eyes widened. GHOSTS AND HUMANS COULD HAVE SEX?

Everything was silent for a while. No one wanted to say anything. They thought and thought, but no one could think of something that made any sense. How was that possible that that girl was Jeanne-sama? Hao knew it was her, but he didn't think anyone would know such knowledge and spells in this age. What were they planning? Why were they going through all this trouble to get revenge on some guy named Marco's death? He was nothing special. Could it be that... he and Jeanne were close...? But isn't that against the rules of their beloved god? Weren't they looked down by their sins?

"Nah, I'm sure that those X-laws would make Jeanne-sama give up her purity." Yoh said, with a carefree smile on his face. Lyserg sighed in relief and agreed. They waited for Hao to say that he thought the same, but nothing came out of his mouth. "I wonder what they're planning?" the elder Asakura twin mumbled to himself. His eyes were actually filled with worry. Why couldn't he predict what they were doing? "Onii-chan, are you okay?" Yoh asked. Hao nodded, though he didn't say anything. Both boys started to worry. This wasn't the calm and cocky Hao they knew... it looked like a scared dog...

**CHOCOLOVE**

We are at Chocolove's funeral... just kidding! He was happily eating with Manta and the twins. The four seemed to be getting along. But then Pirika started walking up by, thought she didn't see them. Chocolove got those lovey dovey eyes. Taylor and Sarah laughed and copied him, mocking the boy. He saw them and glared. Manta laughed. "Seriously Chocolove, why don't you just ask her out? I don't really know Pirika that well, but I know she's the kind of person that gives everyone a chance." the vertically challenged boy said. "How do you know?" Chocolove asked. Manta smiled. "I just do, now go!" he said, pushing him. Chocolove took a deep breath and walked in long strides.

"Oh hey Chocolove, what's up?" Pirika asked, finally spotting him. Chocolove decided to get serious. "Um Pirika... if there aren't any fights in the future, you want to go out sometime?" he asked. Pirika smiled. She had taken a liking to him too. "Sure Chocolove, if you ever stood me up ever though I'm going to kill you with a sickle." Pirika warned. "Then I'll come back from the dead and tickle you," Chocolove said. Pirika laughed. "Your so funny, how do people control themselves not to laugh?" Pirika asked. Chocolove smiled. He learned two things. Pirika has the sweetest laugh, and you should always listen to midgets...

**THE NEXT DAY**

The weather doesn't seem that bad today, meaning that there would be fights. Hao, Yoh, and Lyserg didn't have to fight though still. Though when they saw who was fighting, they gasped at the form of X-laws Jeanne-sama. She wore a baby doll dress that was pure white with white ribbons and frills. Even the lace and everything. But her stomach was sticking out. Just like the woman during the storm. But she stood with only one other X-law, the other team mate was Marco... but he can't exactly participate anymore. Their opponents were just Shamans from Brazil. Their energy levels were weak, and usually the X-laws would spare them. But they seemed to catch Jeanne-sama on a very, VERY bad day.

She yelled for her oversoul to chain them in the air and soon devour them. Her red eyes glowing with anger. The other X-laws yelled for her to stop, but she was like a stubborn little child that didn't want to listen to it's parents. She unleashed her anger and wished their screams of pain were Hao's. Oh she could picture it. And that boy who killed Marco. He would pay as well. Stupid Asakura Yoh, not joining her when he had the chance. The last member was eaten in pieces, first his right arm. His scream reached the girl's ear, making her laugh. Everyone thought she was going insane. She continued laughing until... SLAP! When she fell back, she let go of her oversoul and the one armed man held his bleeding shoulder.

The preist tended to his wounds and said that the winner was Jeanne's group. The man coward when his eyes met Jeanne's. "That's no girl! A monster! A monster I tell you!" he yelled. He shook and wrapped his arm around his body. Rocking back and forth. The blood still dripping to the land, but he didn't care. That girl said she was a servant of god, but how could she do such things? Such hate, such darkness... no servant of god was that unforgiving. The preist Silva didn't know what to do. He bandaged the man's little stub of an arm and looked at what Jeanne was going to do next. Ever since that blonde, Marco's death, she had been acting insane.

Jeanne touched her cheek and stared at her follower. "How dare you! DIE!" she yelled. The X-law screeched in pain, gripping at the place in his uniform where his heart would be. "Please forgive me Jeanne-sama!" he gasped. He was now floating in the air, his agony voiced loudly. The cold pain that shot at heart, like a frozen arrow pierced it. As soon as he stopped screaming did he fall back to the ground. He didn't get up. Jeanne left the battle field, and ordered the others not to follow her. This girl, the so called servant of god, was on the brink of insanity. Hao smiled evilly. "She is amusing, isn't she?" he asked. Yoh sighed. And Lyserg nodded in agreement. "But it's trouble some," Yoh said in his lazy manner. Then a light blinded them for a split second and something amazing happened.

The bond broke...

**CHAPTER 17 OVER**

Me: Argh! Why are the chapters so short! I got to stop that!

Hao: I know, the useless chapters are longer.

Me: Shut up! -sigh- Read and review, I enjoy comments and critisism (and help in spelling).


	18. Chapter 18

Me: Now we are going to find out what's happening with the X-laws…

Horo: Why are we not in the story that much anymore?

Me: Cause this is about Hao, Lyserg, and Yoh. And no, it's a threesome kind of thing. I wanted that cause... no one could have possibly have predicted that with my first couple of chapters!

**CHAPTER 18**

An explosive and dark energy was hanging over Jeanne's room. Every shaman there in Patch village could feel it. The X-laws the sprang into action when they heard a cry of pain from Jeanne-sama's room. They tried to break down the door, but it wouldn't break. Bright rainbow colored light spilled out of the cracks of the door, and they could hear the albino girl scream louder and louder. It then became so bright that they stepped back slightly and covered their eyes. But then it was all silent. They knocked on the door and asked Jeanne if she was alright. She responded with a happy voice, "It's beautiful everyone, it's beautiful!". They turned the knob, but the door still wouldn't open. Then they heard crying. A baby was crying.

Storm and rain that was outside stopped. It was just cloudy now, but it still felt unpleasant. The thick smell of rain and earth was in the air, but it wasn't a bother. The only thing that was important was to understand what was going on inside that room. The only thing that could be heard now was crying. Crying. They could hear Jeanne trying to sooth whatever was crying and they still couldn't find a way to open the door. Then one of the X-law members got an idea and told the others. They nodded. It was worth a try.

Then they all jump kicked the door and it came crashing to the floor. They were greeted by a strange sight. Their Jeanne-sama's stomach wasn't big anymore, and her dress now was too big for her. But her legs were covered in blood and water, and some other sticky substance. There was a fleshy sack and and a weird cord that was attached to it and what Jeanne-sama was holding in her arms. The thing was also covered in blood and the strange sticky substance as well. It kept crying and crying, but Jeanne looked down at it with love in her eyes. "Give me my scizzors in the drawer," Jeanne said. One of the X-laws did and handed it to her. She cut the cord from the baby, and then smiled at it. "My baby boy, you look just like him." Jeanne said.

Mina walked up to Jeanne and asked her what she was talking about. How could it be possible that Jeanne-sama was pregnant? Was that why she wasn't in the iron maiden the past week? But how could she give birth now? She didn't even look pregnant until... two days ago! "Do you think Michelangelo is a good name for him?" she asked, then rocked the baby gently. The baby had tuffs of blond hair, and it's eyes were a red like Jeanne's. Mina just nodded, not knowing what to say. Though the baby was crying, it looked extremely pale. Worse than a ghost. Even greyish. Then Jeanne grabbed a towel from her bathroom and wiped the baby off. She was so happy. "My dear, sweet, little baby boy. Michelangelo..." she said. Before she wiped it, she dipped the towel in warm water. The baby still crying and squirming.

All of the white uniform clad people were confused. "Jeanne-sama, who is the father?" one of them asked. She smiled to them and answered, "Marco of course,"...

**HAO, YOH AND LYSERG**

The bond was broken. Yoh jumped up and down with joy. "I'm free! I'm free!" Yoh cheered. But then Hao pulled him into his arms from behind and said, "Not quite otouto, right Lyserg?". Lyserg decided to play along and licked his lips. "Yeah," he said. Yoh's eyes widened with horror and yelled, "HELP! Rape! Rape!". "Hao, I thought I don't you not to gross anyone out. We all don't want to see your business," a voice called out. "REN!" Lyserg gasped and ran to him. He tackled him to the ground with his arms wrapped around Ren's waist. He really missed the chinese boy. Ren laughed and told Lyserg to get off him. After all, he could feel Horo's glaring eyes on Lyserg (me: ooh! Horo's jealous!).

Yoh smiled and ran to hug Horohoro as well. "Where's Manta?" Yoh asked. Horo shrugged. "Last time I heard he was having lunch with Chocolove," Horo said. Yoh pouted. He wanted to see his vertically challenged friend and the black boy. "Have you been taking good care of Opacho Ren?" Hao asked. Ren sighed. "She's pretty quiet. All she does now is play with that stupid ball." Ren said. Hao smiled. "Oh, Yoh. Be careful. My sister is here and she's a yaoi fangirl," Horo said. "Mine too," Ren said. All five of them sighed. "Oh my god, if I go back... Anna is going to kill me..." Yoh said. Lyserg laughed. "You're still scared of that girl?" Lyserg giggled. Yoh sighed. "Every single memory I have of her... ends with me either crying my eyes out or I'm unconscious..." Yoh said. Hao and Lyserg bit their lip to try not to laugh, but they couldn't help it.

Then for some reason, they felt a tingle down their spine. A cold shiver that made their bodies feel scared. But Yoh was the only one that didn't seem effected by it. Instead, he laughed. "Wow, did anybody else feel that?" Yoh asked. Horo sighed. When was Yoh ever serious? Hao and Lyserg smiled. Ren glared at him, wondering how he can be so calm. Then Lyserg remembered something. "So do we... go back to our old groups again?" Lyserg asked. Then Yoh's happy expression turned to one of confusion. He loved his friends Faust and Horo... but Lyserg and Hao- "We can stay the way we are, but don't go soft when we fight each other. We must give it our all," Ren said. Everyone agreed to that. They shook hands on that, and they separated again.

The younger Asakura twin smiled. "I get to be with onii-chan and Lyserg, yay (yoh is so cute!)!" Yoh said...

**THE X-LAWS**

"How is that possibly Marco's?" one of the X-laws asked. Jeanne smiled. "I put a spell, where Marco would inhabit a clay body I molded with drops of his blood and DNA. It only lasts 24 hours. And now in this baby, I'll use my spell to make his body that of the same age as Marco's body. Soon Marco will be back again," Jeanne said. "Jeanne-sama, why are you doing this?" Mina asked. Their leader was going insane I tell you! "Because I love Marco," she said, and put the baby to sleep. It stopped crying, it's chubby face in a smile. "Soon Marco will be back again, in this body I will give him." Jeanne said. She couldn't wait. Her son's life would be a sacrifice, but it was okay with her. Her god would understand.

She wrapped it tightly in another towel that was clean, making sure it felt warm. Then she felt a pain in her heart, though she had to ignore it. Marco... she needed him back. She ordered her followers away and grabbed a piece of chalk. White chalk. The girl kneeled down to the floor and drew a large circle about six feet in diameter. Inside this circle, she drew a circle only five feet in diameter. She filled it in and soon it was ready. She used her powers to move her bed over it, not wanting the others to see. She put the chalk away and picked up her child from the table. It was cooing in it's sleep, making her smile again. Then waves of guilt flooded her head and she shook her head. She could always bare more, but she wanted Marco back first.

"My Michelangelo, you'll only live for until tomorrow's sunset. Then you must return back to god," Jeanne said...

**CHAPTER 18 OVER**

Me: Yes, I know it's weird. In chapter 19, I will explain.

Hao: This is too weird.

Ren: I know.

Me: See what you did Hao? You just had to take Lyserg with you! Now Yoh's scared of Ren, Horo doesn't hate Ren, Ryu dies, Chocolove is dating Pirika, and Jeanne is pregnant!

Hao: You're the one writing this stupid story!

Me: -sigh- Well, read and review. I'm sorry my story is kind of... creepy...


	19. Chapter 19

Me: I am sorry for the crappy birth scene. I have never seen a baby born or read anything about it.

Faust: Then you should have allowed me to explain it.

Me: We'd be here all night. Anyways, here's chapter 19!

**CHAPTER 19**

The five boys decided to have lunch together, but an unexpected person sat at the table next to them. Jeanne-sama. She held a baby in her arms, it was cooing softly. "Michelangelo, my angel," she whispered to it. They all stared at her in horror. Another born follower. Literally. "What are you all staring at?" she asked. Then she set the baby gently on the table, it kicking it's little feet at the blacket that Jeanne wrapped around it. Jeanne chuckled at it's cuteness. Yoh then got out of his seat and sat next to Jeanne. "So his name is Michelangelo?" he asked. The albino girl nodded, not looking at Yoh. Lyserg tugged on Hao's poncho, trying to get his attention. "What's Yoh doing?" Lyserg asked. Hao shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he just wants to see the baby," he answered.

Yoh asked Jeanne if he could touch it's cheek and she nodded. He pulled the baby to him, and smiled at it. The infant's little eyes were shut now, but it was still squirming. "You be a good boy to your mommy, okay? I know Jeanne-sama will take good care of you," he said. Jeanne's finally calm eyes now turned to those of someone who was caught. Hao saw it and smirked. Yoh then gave the baby back to the girl, and walked back to his original seat. Jeanne looked at the baby with sad eyes and thought to herself, 'Can I really do what must be done?'. Horo actually felt sorry for the girl. She lost a friend (he doesn't know that it was Marco's baby), she's a sinner to the eyes of her god, and is probably extremely depressed. "Horo, you shouldn't feel sorry for those kind of people." Ren said. Horo sighed. "I can't help it," Horo said.

Jeanne's finger went to her son's little hands, and smiled when he grasped it. Though it was still odd to most of the boys that the baby was greyish in color. But Horo and Ren dismissed it for Jeanne's genes (she is really pale!). Then once Jeanne ate and left, Hao explained it to them. "Yoh and Lyserg know this already, but do the two of you know that humans and ghosts can actually mate?" he asked. Ren absorbed this information and just waited silently for Hao to continue. Though Horo's face was... well, his eyes were the size of dinner plates, and he was totally silent. Then he gasped "OH MY GOD!". "Shh!" another customer said. Hao rolled his eyes. Could this boy be anymore immature and stupid? "Anyways... it appears that Jeanne used illegal witch craft to unite Marco in some clay or mud hardened body and they mated. And the pregnancy is only for three days maximum. Though I think is going to happen to that child is that Jeanne is going to kill it and bring Marco back," Hao said.

Ren huffed. "That's ridiculous Hao, why would someone go through all that for someone?" Ren asked. Yoh smiled. "Love can certainly change a person, and make them do such crazy things." Yoh said. Horo then fainted right there and then! Ren's eyes had that look that said, 'You're freaking pulling my leg, aren't you?'. Lyserg didn't look to surprised and neither did Hao. Yoh slurped his noodles, not minding that his friend Horo just fainted. Ren propped his boyfriend back up and lightly slapped him in the face. "Horo, horo, wake up," Ren said. About five minutes after, Horo's eyes began to flutter and he woke up. He remembered everything and realized something. "Isn't she catholic?" Horo asked. Everyone nodded. "But you still can't help but feel sorry for her, I mean... she's risking her sanity and being found out by the church so she can bring the one she loves back to life." Horo said.

Everyone thought about it and agreed with Horo's logic. Even though he's seen most of the time as an idiot, the blue haired boy could be smart sometimes. "Ah! All this thinking is making me hungry!" he yelled. Then again, I think I spoke to soon...

**JEANNE**

She was walking down the street with the baby in her arms. She rocked it, trying to make it fall asleep. The sun was still high in the sky. Good. She wanted all the time she could with her first born while she could. Then she felt a ice cold hand touch her shoulder and saw it was the spirit of Marco. "Jeanne, I know it's tough. But you must kill age his body, and destroy his soul. We can always have more," Marco said. Even though he was trying to comfort her, she still felt hot tears fall down her cheek. What about the baby's soul? Didn't Michelangelo deserve life? This was his body after all. But Marco... she wanted him back again. "Oh Marco, it's so hard. He's so beautiful, and he looks exactly like you. See, he has your nose." Jeanne pointed out.

Maco smiled and his cold hand extended to touch the infant's cheek. "Yes, and he has your delicate features as well." the blonde commented. Jeanne then started crying. "There's no other baby that looked as beautiful and perfect as him." Jeanne said. Marco pulled the girl into his arms (well, if ghosts can hit Yoh in the face... then they can hug!), and kissed her tears away. "Don't cry Jeanne, just spend your time wisely with our son." Marco said. She nodded and moved so she could stand up again. The baby then opened it's eyes and looked at Marco (faust: babies actually can't open their eyes for the first two weeks Feona/ Me: shut up!). It was filled with happiness. For some reason, the baby knew that Marco was it's dad. It's little hands reached out to Marco, making the man smiled. Jeanne laughed.

"He's so adorable. He gets it from his daddy," Jeanne said and walked on. She hoped though the sun wouldn't stop shining, ever. "Michelangelo, I love you," Jeanne said to her baby. The infant didn't understand of course, but then it started crying. She rocked it gently again, trying to shush it. Then when that didn't work, she then rocked him side to side slowly and sang. Soon Jeanne's voice soothed the baby and it calmed down. "Why are you going to kill him if you care about him so much?" a voice asked. The dedicated catholic girl looked to see it was that blue haired boy Horo. She sighed. "This is the only way to bring Mar- "I know, but that doesn't mean the baby should die in Marco's place. Marco knew serving you was a risk, and knew death would come. But look what he's doing?" Horo said, trying to get the naive girl to open her eyes.

She then wanted to believe that all he said wasn't true, but she couldn't push it out of her mind. "Oh, you're right," she said. Horo felt own tears coming to his eyes, but he fought them back. "Your name is Horo, right? I- I can't believe I'm going to do this. But if somthing goes wrong, will you please ask Asakura Yoh to take care of him?" the desperate girl asked. Horo nodded. She handed him the baby briefly so she could wipe the tears from her eyes and face. Then Horo gave the baby back, her face now smiling. "Thank you, Horo. For helping me make my desicion," and then she walked on to the grassy hill in the park inside Patch village. Horo sighed. It seems like only the five of them were getting a happy ending.

Ryu is dead, Faust still doesn't have his wife back, and Anna is so miserable that she isn't coming out of her room. Why was destiny nice to them, but not others? Even Jeanne is being pulled apart, trying to choose who should live? Her new born son Michelangelo, or the love of her young life, Marco? "I'm so lucky that it's not me, but I feel so... useless. People need help, but I can't do anything." the ainu said to himself. "Why do you worry about people you barely know?" a voice asked. He knew it was Ren. Horo sighed and laughed. "I don't know, I guess it's just the way I am." he said. He could see Jeanne sitting under the tree, smiling down at her baby. "Why can't everyone have a happy ending? It's not fair,"...

**CHAPTER 19 OVER**

Me: Chapter 20... I don't want to give anything away.

Horo: You kind of did in this chapter!

Me: Heh, oh well! I really need a beta! I am not exactly a spelling bee champion... and I need to work on my grammer and plot! -sigh- Read and review!


	20. Chapter 20

Me: We hit chapter 20! Oh... gee, I don't know why I named the baby Michelangelo.

Hao: Wow… I'm bored.

Me: Here it is! By the way, anyone want to be my beta? So they can help me and then maybe I can rewrite this and make it better! After all, two heads are better than one!

**CHAPTER 20**

The bed was moved and the circle was revealed. Jeanne though didn't place the baby in the circle. She held it in her arms, waiting for Marco. This would be the last time that she would be able to hold her son. She waited for the sun to go down, before she moved. Marco would be there soon. She placed her baby on the table, and held his hand one last time. "Jeanne, why isn't the baby dead? Why isn't the body aged?" Marco asked angrily. She stood up, and looked at Marco. She pulled a knife out of her pocket. "Stay away from him," Jeanne said. She brought the knife to the air, and pointed it to her chest. "My angel must live," she said. And with that, she plunged the blade into her heart. The pain was only for 15 seconds, and she could hear her baby crying in the background before she closed her eyes and died.

"Please grant my last selfish wish, and let my child experience happiness..." she said before she felt her soul part with her body and she went to join the sinners of hell. The circle glowed bright and her body aged. Instead of her teenage body, it aged to a thirty year old woman. Her hand still resting on the knife. Her crimson colored blood pooling around her now getting even paler body. When the baby didn't stop crying, a X-law ventured into the room and gasped. Their leader's body laid on the floor, a knife piercing her heart. Her blood spilling onto the floor, and her skin now so white and lifeless that it looked like a doll's. He touched her skin. It felt like cold rubber, like a toy. He pulled his hand away and turned his attention to the baby. Laying next to the child was a note.

"Whaa!" the babye cried. It's strong connnection with it's mother, it couldn't feel it anymore...

'My dear followers,

I am sorry for my recent behavior.

Please, if I am dead already.

Give my child to Asakura Yoh,

Sincerly, Jeanne'

He took Jeanne's hand off the knife and pulled the weapon out. The other X-laws came and helped him drag Jeanne-sama's body out of the room and into a temporary coffin. They would bury her in the cemetary of her church. Though they didn't leave Michelangelo. Mina picked up the baby and rocked it gently. It still kept crying, it's screaming ringing in her ears. Then she saw a bottle of milk and gave the baby it. It's little mouth wrapped around the bottle and it stopped crying. She looked at the baby with sad eyes, and left the building to find Asakura Yoh. After all, even though she was dead, she will always follow the orders of Jeanne-sama...

**SOMEWHERE IN PATCH VILLAGE**

Word of Jeanne's death traveled fast. Some people came to the X-laws and brought them flowers. Others were extremely glad that she was dead. Though Yoh was eating dinner with his now 'just friends' Anna Kyouyama. "I told your parents about what happened, we aren't fiances anymore." she said. Even though Yoh couldn't see the tears, he knew she was really upset in the inside. "Anna," then Anna pressed her lips on his forehead. "I love you Yoh, be happy for me." and with that, she left. Her golden blonde locks blowing in the wind. After sitting there for ten minutes, continuing to eat, he got some unexpected company. "Horo, what are you doing here? Is that Jeanne's baby?" he asked. Horo nodded. "You know Yoh, Jeanne is... she's dead." Horo said.

Yoh's eyes widened with the news. "What happened?" he asked. "They say she killed herself, but we don't know for sure." Horo said. Yoh sighed. "So why are you here?" he asked. "Because Jeanne wished for you to take care of him. It was her dieing wish," Horo said, handing the baby to Yoh. Yoh looked down at the baby and sighed. "You see what all the things your mom did just so you could live? You are one lucky baby," Yoh said. The baby was squirming and it was making whining sounds. Yoh smiled and held it in his arms securely and left the restaurant with Horo. "I hope I make a good dad," Yoh said. Horo grinned. "I don't know if you can handle a baby with you laziness!" Horo remarked. Yoh laughed. "But who's the one who lost to me?" he said. "Hey!" Horo yelled...

**IN THE BUILDING**

Yoh explained why he had the baby in his arms and Lyserg sighed. Hao looked at the child and said, "Though he will be extremely vulnerable to ghosts and since he is part ghost, he will be able to run through walls and other things. He's going to be a hassle,". "All the more fun," Ren said. Chocolove then saw the baby and said, "Wow, he's pale! What's his name?". Yoh smiled. "Michelangelo," Yoh said. Faust looked down at the baby, and smiled. "He looks like Jeanne," Faust said. Everyone smiled and nodded. "EVERYONE! THERE'S AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Manta yelled. Everyone walked outside of the building to hear.

"The shaman fight is temporarily going to end for now, please return back home until we call you on your oracle bells and inform you the tournament will start again," the chief's voice said over the intercom. Everyone smiled. They missed home, and couldn't wait to go back. "Everyone can stay at my place to have some fun," Yoh said. Then Michelangelo started cooing, making Yoh smile. Everyone nodded to that. "May we please go somewhere before we go to your house Yoh? I would like to visit my parents. I haven't seen them in over eight years," Lyserg asked. Yoh nodded. "London, here we come," Lyserg said...

**CHAPTER 20 OVER**

Me: That's the end of this story. But I will put a sequel. After all, we need to know who's shaman king!

Hao: Why, when it's obviously me!

Ren: NO, it's me!

Faust: -hugging Eliza-

Me: ... I'm sorry Manta isn't in here much. Well, read and review!


	21. Review answer

Answers:

To confused reviewers because of this line on chapter 20:

"May we please go somewhere before we go to your house Yoh? I would like to visit my parents. I haven't seen them in over eight years," Lyserg asked. Yoh nodded. "London, here we come," Lyserg said...

That means that he hasn't visited his parents graves in over eight years. I'm sorry if that kind of confused you. I should be more specific, shouldn't I?


End file.
